To Have And To Hold
by Milady29
Summary: Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson are back together and try to work out the care for little Louie and his political career. As a politician he is trying to make friends with the people of Chicago. But no politician manages to make no enemies. Can he protect his new family?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story! Probably the most stupid thing I can do now I am really busy, but I did get this idea for a story and I did not want to leave the story unwritten. So even though the first chapter is mostly establishing the story, the next chapter is going to bring a lot of tension and drama so I hope you are up for this new ride!**

 **This story takes place one month after the season 4 finale. Hopefully you will like it and please do leave a review.**

 **(And for the Dawsey fans angry because Susan is in this. I hate her too, if that brings any comfort, but we do need her for this story!)**

* * *

Matt and Gabby were paking up their stuff. They had to go to a big political event in a hotel for the weekend. Even though Gabby tried to get less involved in his political career now because of Louie, but as they were allowed to go with him, it would be nice to stay in a hotel. They also wanted to try to take Louie to places he did not know. Even though he was getting a little bit better with his behaviour, he got so angry and had such a bad temper fits they were wary of taking him to new places.

But while Matt was socialising, meeting people and even doing a speech this weekend, she figured it would be good to spend time with Louie outside of their hoe and since the pool had a swimming pool, it would be good.

She smirked as Louie was running around with one of Matt's ties he had to bring and Gabby got down on her knees then, putting it on Louie and even though it was too long, Louie wore it proud.

''You look great, little guy.'' Matt smiled as Louie looked adorable with his tie.

They were packing up the last stuff to go to the convention in the city. Even though Matt wasn't sure what to think of having to give a speech, he knew it came with being a politician.

''Are you are all ready to go?'' Gabby asked as she came to check on the progress her boys were making.

Even though the family had only been together for a month now, Louie was doing well and he was still a bit wary of Matt, but not like before. Gabby and Louie still lived in the small apartment they had made ready as they didn't want to move to fast again, but he spend as much time with them as he could.

''Did you pack his monkey?'' Gabby asked as she grabbed the dress she was going to wear to the formal event he had to do his speech tomorrow.

''Packet in my backpack so it can't be forgotten. '' He smiled and she smiled, standing on her toes to kiss him then.

''See, you are not only a great politician, you are also a great foster parent.''

''I am not officially.'' He said then.

''Yet!'' She smiled and he nodded.

He grabbed all of their stuff together and got in her car. Even though he wanted to drive Gabby had insisted turning up at a poshy hotel claiming to be a politician with a construction truck might not be the best first impression. Usually he did not care but as this was a big event, he did want to do well.

Louie was quietly in the back, looking out of the window and holding his monkey.

''Louie, I am sure you are going to love the pool!'' Matt said as he looked in the mirror, looking at the little boy. Even though Louie still didn't seem to trust him, Matt also felt this was a good weekend to bond with the little boy.

After arriving at the hotel and settling in, Gabby had Louie take his afternoon nap before they went downstairs to have dinner all together.

They sat down in the restaurant, Matt knowing he couldn't stay too long as the first get together of the event was soon. Louie had gotten some pasta and was eating it in silence and even though they wanted to include him, him being in a strange location seemed to make him a bit more unsure of everything and they didn't want to upset him. Gabby smiled as he was eating though and she was so glad she had taken the furlough for four months so she had enough time to find a suitable way in which she could go back to work and care for Louie. But recently Matt has started about taking the furlough as well and she thought about the conversation she had had with Boden.

''I talked with Boden about your furlough...why would you take furlough though?''

''Cause you are on furlough too and that way I can spend more time with you and Louie, and we can bond as a family and there are so many political things coming up now it is going to be hard to combine.'' Matt said then and although she really liked the idea of that, she knew they would have to talk about it a bit more. Louie stopped eating now and Gabby knew it still wasn't enough.

''Come on, you have to eat some more.'' Gabby said to Louie then when he suddenly slammed his drink out of the way.

''No!'' He said angry and Gabby was worried he was going to get one of his anger fits again. Even though she knew he had these from the moment she started to care for him, she had no idea how to handle it sometimes.

''Come on, it is okay!'' She said as she grabbed the cup from the floor he had thrown down, the whole restaurant looking at them and for a second Gabby looked embarrassed at Matt, feeling bad as she knew there were important people for him around but he didn't seem to mind at all, tried to comfort Louie instead.

''Do you want a dessert?'' Matt tried to cheer him up instead. ''Maybe they have something with strawbe-''

''No!'' Louie yelled angry.

''Come on, let's get you upstairs.'' Matt said then but instead Louie hit him away and only let Gabby take his hand.

''Matt, just go to the event, I will put him to bed.'' She said then and slowly he nodded, knew there wasn't much he could do. Gabby was the only one that seemed to be able to help Louie when he had one of these fits. As Gabby took Louie away, still angry, Matt slowly made his way to the event and chatted with some people. With Louie being so upset he wished he could be there with Gabby to support her, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He had to be here and Louie didn't listen to him anyway. Usually him trying to help only results in Louie being more angry.

Grabbing another champagne from the table he looked around. Hopefully Gabby would be okay with Louie. He did always listen to Gabriela, even when he was in an angry fit like now. Suddenly he heard his name being called by a voice he did not want to hear.

''Susan.'' He acknowledged her, trying to get around her.

''Matt, please, I want to talk.'' She said as she followed him.

''I really don't want to honestly.''

''I am sorry about what happened, but we will see each other at these event and I don't want us to be all awkward.''

Matt wasn't sure if he was nodding just to get it over with or if he was okay with her being around him but he really wanted to walk away. Not wanting to talk he just took another sip of champagne.

''Also, they charged me with ten dollars for the roomkey you never brought back.''

''You want me to pay you back?'' Matt said a bit annoyed.

''I was just joking Matt.'' She laughed then as she laid her hand on his upper arm.

''Oh.'' Matt said awkward, stepping back so her hand left his shoulder.

''Let's get another drink-''

''I am going to check on Gabriela and Louie.'' He said then as he pushed his glass in her hand for her to finish and walked back to their family room then.

Opening the door, he was glad when he saw Louie was asleep in the bed – their bed, but they could carry him to his own later – and Gabby was reading a book on the sofa.

''Hey, shouldn't you be downstairs.''

''I should, but I prefer to be here.'' He said sofly as he saw down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

''He finally went down and to sleep.'' Gabby said with a smile but she also looked really tired.

''You are doing so great.'' He complimented her then, caressing her over her back.

''Thanks..'' She said, laying her head against his shoulder for a minute. She was so tired. Even though she loved Louie was so much, it was sometimes a bit hard when he had one of these fits.

''You should get back to the event.'' She said then and slowly he got up, kissing her again.

''I will not make it too late.'' He promised as she was fumbling with his tie.

''You have to do what you have too, mister politician.'' She smiled then.

''Well, I still will be back early, I promise.'' He said as he kissed her again, before walking out.

Gabby smiled as she looked as he closed the door behind him and looked at the little boy asleep in the bed. Maybe it had been a lot of adjusting the last month, but she was loving how the family was now.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Gabby and Matt are back together and he tries to help out as much as he can with Louie, while also working on his political career. But Susan has not forgotten about him yet...and how will his speech go?**

 **I know this first chapter is mostly setting up, but i hope you want to read more. More tension is coming up next chapter! So hopefully till the nex chapter, promise this story is going to be a ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your responses on the first chapter! I am so glad so many of you are interested in this story. I hope this second chapter wont let you down. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Gabby woke up in the bed in the hotel, taking a moment to realize she was not home. There were soft voices sounding from the other side of the room and she popped up on her elbow. Smiling when she saw Matt sitting on the ground with Louie, playing with the zoo animals Matt had given him a while ago. It was nice to see them play together and bond. She looked for a bit when Matt saw her looking and smiled.

''Good morning.''

Now that Louie saw Gabby was awake he jumped up and climbed on the bed, throwing his toys at Matt.

Matt walked to the bed as well now and wanted to kiss Gabby, but Louie's tiny hands pushed his head away.

''No!'' He said then, not angry but with more of a misschivious smile and Gabby and Matt laughed.

''Well, looks like somebody really wants to go to the pool!'' Matt tried to make Louie smile as well but he didn't react.

''Pool?'' Gabby said then and Louie nodded, walking to his tiny suitcase and pulling his swimmingshorts out.

''Looks like he is all ready.'' Gabby smirked.

''I am not, I haven't had my morning kiss.'' Matt teased her and they shared a kiss, getting ready to go to the pool.

Soon they arrived there and split up at the dressing rooms.

''Come on, you take him.'' Gabby encouraged him and Matt nodded then, walking to the men's changing room with Louie and they both get ready to go into the pool.

''Come on, let's go.'' Matt said but Louie looked a bit upset. ''It is going to be good, I promise.''

But Louie didn't seem to planning on moving even the slightest bit. Matt knelt down by him so they were on eye level. Louie had been hurt so much before he couldn't blame him of being wary with strangers.

''I am your friend, okay? Let's go to the pool and have fun.'' He said and Louie still looked a bit concerned. Maybe it had been a stupid idea and he should have gone with Gabby.

''I know you have been hurt in the past, but I promise I will never hurt you. I will care for you as much as I can and protect you from any harm that comes your way.'' Matt spoke softly and finally Louie took his hand and they left the changing room.

''What took you so long?''

''Couldn't find my towel.'' Matt just said as he didn't want to worry Gabby bout Louie still not trusting him.

They walked into the pool after Gabby had put some floating wings on Louie. They were on their way to the kiddie pool for him when Susan blocked the way.

''Hey Matt, good to see you again.'' She said as she stood in front of them.

Gabby gave her an angry glare as she was clearly checking Matt out in his swim shorts.

''Susan.'' Matt said, wanting to push past her.

''Who are you?'' She asked as she knelt down by Louie, Louie hiding behind Gabby's legs.

''Our foster son.'' Matt said ''and he really doesn't want to meet you so please move out of the way.'' He said then as he took Louie's hand again and they pushed past Susan. Gabby had to do her best not to throw Susan in the water.

Louie's face cleared up again as he ran into the kiddie pool and Gabby and Matt sat down close by.

Louie was having so much fun in the pool it was a joy to watch and even though Gabby knew some people were looking at them a bit weirdly as they were a bit of a funny family, she just enjoyed the moment spend here as a family.

By the time they left to go back to the room, Louie seemed to tired to make one more step.

Matt took the boys in his arms and carried him up the stairs, Louie almost falling asleep against him and Gabby smiled proud at her two boys, kissing Matt on his cheeck as she opened the door to their room and Matt carefully put Louie down on their bed.

While he got changed into his suit as he had to go back to one of the political seminars soon, Gabby was tucking him in.

''We can still go for a coffee before I have to go.'' He said as he wiped his hair to the side with some gel.

''Yeah, that sounds good.'' Gabby said as he left the bathroom just a bit later and she smiled at him.

''That suits looks so good on you.'' She smiled then as she straightened his jacket and his tie and his hair.

''If I look so good, why do you need to perfect it?'' He teased her but they shared a kiss then, looking over Louie, whom was fast asleep.

''He is totally out, must be exhausted from the pool.'' Gabby smiled as she pulled the door close behind her, with such a loud bang Matt chuckled looked surprised for a second.

''He might be awake again now.'' Matt teased her as they walked to the small coffee bar near the garden of the hotel. Gabby held the monitor close to her, but all she heard from Louie was his sleep mumbling.

They sat down by a table in the garden.

''Are you nervous for your speech?'' Gabby asked as they had gotten their coffees.

''A bit. It are going to be a lot of people and a lot of the people want to see me fail.''

''You are not going to fail.'' She promised him as she laid her hand on his.

''Hopefully.'' Matt said, still nervous and Gabby quickly changed the subject.

''I love how you told Susan today that Louie is our foster son.''

''I hope you don't mind, I know he is actually yours but-'' Matt said as he had said it in the spur of the moment but also knew that he was not the rightful foster parent of Louie, although he hoped he could be now they were developing as a family and he was growing more attached to the boy as well.

''No, it means you are together with me on this and he is lucky to have you looking after him as well.'' She smiled then, pinching his hand as she saw Susan entering the bar, even though she turned around again then when she saw Gabby with Matt.

''I forgot my card!'' Matt sighed then. With being so nervous for the speech tonight, even taking the card that would let him get into the event was something that he had forgotten.

''I am going to check on Louie.'' She told him then and he nodded.

''Oh, can you take my card?'' He asked as he meant his name card for the event he needed to get in.

''I will.'' She promised as she walked up to the room then. Walking through the hotel she was really glad she had come along with Matt. Even though she had been very sceptical at first to go to a political event with him, it was such a good weekend for the family. It had been great to spend time at the pool together this morning. Even though she knew it was still a long way to go, she was sure that Louie would grow to like Matt and that they would bond. Matt was already trying really hard and she knew Louie was trying in his own way. She was sure it was going to be alright. He just needed some time to warm up to Matt.

As she came onto the hallway where their family room was, she frowned surprised as the door to the room was open. She couldn't imagine that Louie had done it, that he had gotten out of bed and opened the door, but curious she walked further.

Pushing the door open, she was glad to see him still asleep in their bed. Confused she looked around, pretty sure she had not left the door open – Matt had even made a comment about her closing it!

Looking on his nightstand, where he had left it yesterday, she saw it was gone.

Worried, feeling like something was wrong, she took Louie from the bed and walked back to Matt.

Hopefully it was just a mistake, but she had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for coming back and reading the second chapter. A bit more setting up this chapter and I hope you liked it! Please do let me know what you thought and what you hope for the rest of the story! Thanks so much again and hopefully till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasnt sure wethether I should post this today, but I thought it would also lead to some distraction. Hopefully all of you are safe and so are your family and friends! x**

* * *

Matt looked a bit surprise as Gabby had taken Louie with her. He ran away from the table to the small sandbox close by and Gabby let him be, looking worried and turning to Matt then.

''The door to our room was open and your card was gone.''

''What, how? Is Louie okay – I mean he does see-''

''Yeah, he was still asleep in the bed, but it was really weird.'' Gabby said, looking back Louie, whom was throwing sand on a heap with his tiny hands.

''I am glad he is okay-''

''I want to leave.'' She said then, having a nasty feeling about this.

''You know I can't Gabby, I am sorry.''

''Then I am taking Louie.'' She said firmly.

''Gabby, maybe you are overreacting a bit, you swung the door so hard maybe it bounced back.''

''Oh yeah? And what about your card?''

''I don't know, maybe I put it down somewhere else.''

''Matt, I think something is wrong.'' She said but as he looked a bit worried about them leaving him here before his speech, she finally nodded then, also understood that he couldn't just leave. Maybe he was right and she was thinking it was worse than it actually was. Maybe he was right, maybe she had left the door open herself.

''If you are really concerned you and Louie can leave…and I will get a taxi home tomorrow.''

For a second she doubted about it, but she did want to be here as a family.

''Okay, but please do keep an eye out for anything weird. I am worried.''

''I will, but it is probably nothing…Why don't you go to the big playground in the garden?'' Matt proposed as he had to go soon but also wanted Louie and Gabby have a good time here.

''I will, thank you. And good luck. We will be there at 6 for your speech.'' She smiled, kissing him and Matt had to leave then, Gabby and Louie going to the playground in the garden of the hotel. She looked as he was running around, smiling again. Hopefully Matt right and she was really just overreacting.

Matt was barely in the hall where the event was before Susan jumped him again.

''Looks like you don't need me anymore to help with your campaigns. You did very well fostering that boy. I think it is a great accessory to show how much you ca-''

''Excuse me!'' Matt said, trying not to get angry because if they would end up in a fight, and he just wanted to get away from her as quick as possible.

''Susan, look, with all due respect. Thank you for what you did for me but I can manage myself just fine. Louie is not here for me, Gabby is his foster mother and we are trying to start a family. That is all.'' He said then, wanting to walk away when she suddenly slipped a room key in the pocket of his suit.

''For if you regret missing out last time.''

Matt just shook his head and walked away then, taking the incoming phone call and glad he could finally get away from Susan. But then he turned around.

''Susan, take it back. I won't come to you. I would really appreciate if you stayed away from me. I don't like you and what you just said about Louie is something I won't forget or forgive.''

''Oh you can't tell me you really care about that boy.'' She laughed.

Matt gritted his teeth.

''I care about him more than I care about you Susan. I despise you and the only reason I am sharing this giant hall with you is because I have to! Now get away from me and never talk to me again!'' He said angry and finally she looked a bit concerned and walked off.

Angry Matt went for another drink, mingling with some of the people he did know, glancing angry at Susan every now and then.

Later that afternoon, Gabby walked to her car to pick up a toy Louie had claimed to have left in her car and when she saw it, she gasped, turning around and making her way to where she knew Matt was as soon as possible.

She almost barged into the hall where the event was held when the security officer grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

''Sorry Madame, authorized people only.'' The security stopped her in her tracks.

''I am on the list for tonight.'' She said, trying to push past him and checking if Matt was there and if she could wave him to come over, but he was nowhere to be seen.

''Then please come back tonight.''

''My boyfriend is right there, Alderman Casey. I need to talk to him.''

''Sorry, Madame. Safety first-''

''Matt!'' She yelled and finally he turned around and walked her way, a bit worried when he saw the tears burning in her eyes.

''What is wrong?''

''My car got scratched up.'' She said worried as he hugged her, saw that she was upset.

''What?'' He asked then, wiping the tears of her cheek as she broke down now.

''My car is scratched. Matt I am sure something is wrong!'' She said upset and angry.

''Gabby, please calm down and tell me what happened.'' He said, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

''I told you I wanted to go home Matt!''

''Gabby, please. I love having you and Louie here.''

''But something is wrong and I want to go.'' She mumbled.

''I have to do that speech tonight…It's going to be over tomorrow, okay? We are going home tomorrow and we are going to get your car fixed. Maybe somebody accidentally hit it while parking.'' He said and she also saw that he was worried that she actually wanted to leave on the night of his big speech. Maybe he was right, maybe she was just overreacting. But caring for Louie and somehow made her more careful. She was not only responsible over herself anymore, but also about him.

''Okay.'' She finally agreed to him.

''Gabby, I am so sorry about the car.''

''It is okay, we will get it fixed, you just need to worry about your speech.'' She said then.

Slowly he nodded.

''See you later?''

''Yes, definitely.'' She promised before kissing him on his cheek and walking back to their room. As soon as she walked away, Matt's phone rang again and this time he took it as he had been awaiting this call.

Gabby had just settled again in their room and looked surprised as the door opened and saw it was Matt, sighing relieved.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked a bit surprised as she had expected he would stay there till his speech.

''I just wanted to let you know that Boden just called me and my furlough came through. I am all yours and Chicago Politics for the next 4 months.'' He smiled.

''No way, Matt! Are you really sure about this?'' She asked surprised. She loved the idea of him having more time for her and Louie, but it did surprise her.''

''Yes.'' He said as he sat down beside her and she kissed him.

''Can't believe you did this for me.''

''And yet I did.''

She hugged him, knew that this time nothing would ever get between them again.

''Also, this is for you.'' He smirked as he got one of the hotel keys out of his pocket.

''What is this?''

''The key to Susan's room. She just gave it to me.'' Matt laughed.

''Why are you giving it to me?''

''You can do with it whatever you want.'' He smirked and kissed her.

''After ritually burning this, me and Louie are going to get dressed soon as well in formal and we will be there when you give your speech.'' Gabby smiled then, so glad Matt had been able to cheer her up.

''Okay, I have to go now to go through a run-through of the speeches, but I will see you.'' He smiled and she nodded, pulling him closer by his tie and kissing him one more time.

''You are going to do great!''

''Thank you. Thank you for staying.'' He smiled.

''Of course, now go mister the politician.'' She shooed him away and he walked out of the room, a smile on his face, but not minding the guy that was walking right behind him with a knife, ready to make the speech come to an early end.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here it is, chapter 3! I hope you did enjoy this chapter...and what danger is out for the family!? I hope you do wanna read more and this chapter has no put you off, especially with the last chapter not being received so well. Please let me know what you think by living a review and till next chapter hopefully!x**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I know a lot of people were waiting for this update! I hope you will like it and it won't dissapoint and please do let me know what you thin after reading by leaving a review.**

* * *

''Mr. Casey!''

Matt turned around, saw a man walking closely behind him but looked behind him then as a woman waved at him from the end of the hallway.

''Sorry!'' he said as he pushed past the man to walk to the woman that had called for him.

The man that been walking right behind him looked as Matt walked off with the woman that came to get him for his speech.

Looks like he was lucky this time, but he wasn't going to get away again!

Gabby started to get ready in the room. Even though she sometimes wasn't sure about what to make from Matts political career, she also knew she had pushed him into this and she thought he was doing great. She was going to be see proud when she saw him on that stage tonight, delivering the speech. He was going to do so great.

She helped Louie get his jeans and shirt on and he looked all ready for the speech then.

''Let's go see how Matt is going to do, alright?'' She smiled and he nodded, taking her hand as they walked downstairs. She was let in this time and while she got some water for herself and some juice for Louie and wanted to look for her chair, she suddenly saw Susan.

For a second she doubted, but walked her way then, slowly followed by Louie.

''hey Susan, guessed I should give this back to you.'' Gabby said as Susan turned around, handing over the roomkey to her that Matt had given her earlier.

''Where did you get this.''

''Oh Matt handed it to me. Guess he didn't want to keep you warm tonight, maybe he thought I would...'' Gabby said, enjoying every single second of Susans angry and baffled face.

''hmm, clearly he wanted to stay with me then, sorry about that.'' Gabby said as she turned on her heels then and walked to her assigned seat with Louie as they sat down. Even though he had his own chair, he sat down on her lap and together they sat and waited for the event to start.

Her phone rang in her clutch and she took it quickly.

''What is it Antonio?''

Without consulting Matt, she had called her brother as she did not trust what was happening, she really just wanted to make sure that everything was okay and she just hoped that Antonio could put her mind at ease.

Somebody opened the event and Gabby waited, so proud when Matt was announced after and walked up.

She was smiling so proud at him and she hoped that he would do great, even though she was sure she would.

''Thank you for coming out tonight. Most of you know who I am, but I am alderman Matthew Casey.''

Gabby looked aside to Susan. Never had she seen the woman so angry. But honestly, she was enjoying every second of it.

Because that man that was up there, looking beautiful and confident, she fel the butterflies in her stomach again, just like the first time she had walked into firehouse 51 and the blonde lieutenant and walked her way and shaken her hand.

Frowning, not sure what had happened, she looked as a man was slowly oving to the side of the stage, wearing a security pass and almost up behind Matt now.

At the moment she realized he was wearing the card that was stolen from Matt around his neck and a knife in his hand.

''CHICAGO PD, hands up!'' sounded through the hall then and Matt held his hands up, worried, not sure what was happening as ten police officers ran in with their pistols pulled at him, only then he realized they were actually aiming for the man right behind him.

Police ran up the stage now and took him away, cuffed. People were talking in the hall, Matt standing there, frozen and not being able to move. Until he finally did.

Shaking he left the stage and was stopped by Antonio as the man was taken out of the hall.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, Yeah. I am fine, I guess.'' Matt said. He knew he was. He was still shivering a bit but also was glad that he was okay.

''Gabby called me, thank god we got to him in time. '' Antonio said and Matt nodded, Gabby running his way.

''Oh Matt.'' Gabby said, wrapping her arms around him.

''It's going to be okay.'' He promised her, assuring himself and her, pressing his nose down in her hair.

More police back up arrived now and Matt looked a bit surprised to see Antonio.

''What is Antonio doing here.''

''After my car got scratched up I called Antonio.'' She said and for a second she thought he was going to be mad but he nodded then.

''Thank you.'' He nodded and kissed her again. Louie was still sitting on his seat, as if nothing bothered him and they walked his way again.

''How about we all go home tonight? My place. I just want to be together tonight, with all of us, like a family.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded.

''I wouldn't want anything else.'' She smiled.

Antonio joined them now as well.

''Looks like a lone wolf that didn't agree on your political views. To be sure we will have police on the lookout around your apartment tonight.''

''Thanks Antonio.'' Matt said, wanting nothing more than to go home. He didn't feel like he had been close to death of anything, but he just wanted to go home and be with Gabby and Louie and be sure that they were all going to be okay.

Louie got off from the seat and grabbed Gabby's hand as they walked to their room to pack up their stuff. Even though Matt probably would have been expecting to stay the evening at the event, he wanted nothing else than go home with their little family, where they knew they would be safe.

In the room, Louie was trying to help packing up in his own way, throwing all of his stuff down in the suitcase. Gabby chuckled and knelt down then to help him pack. Together they put all his stuff back in the suitcase and Louie smiled proud then.

Looking at Gabby sitting together with Louie and doing simple things together, already made him feel so happy. She was such a great mother and Louie really opened up when he was around her. He had had a bad start but he was sure that with Gabby helping him and being here for him, that would all turn out okay.

Soon after they walked to Gabby's car. Looking at all the scratches, he felt bad about being so consumed by doing his speech right that he hadn't even come to take a look. It did look bad and he was sure that it had something to do with the guy that had attacked him.

''Let's get a taxi, just to be sure.'' He said and Gabby couldn't help but agree.

Even though he knew that Antonio had assured them that the man had been caught and that they would be okay, he was still worried and he just wanted to get home. For some reason it seemed safer to be in the place that they knew so well.

A few weeks ago Severide had moved out and even though Gabby and Louie still lived apart from him, he did make a small bedroom for Louie. Even though they wanted him to slowly get used to Gabby and not rush him with moving in with Matt as well and moving home again, they knew it probably would happen in the long run they would move in permanently. They just wanted to take it slow. Let Louie get used to everything.

In the taxi, neither Gabby nor Matt knew that to say. She was still shacking a bit. Matt was fine, but he might as well have not been if the police had not turn up in time and Antonio had not seen the footage in time.

Louie was falling asleep on the way home and Gabby smiled for a second and put her hand on Matt's knee. Even though this had been scary, she knew it would be okay and their little family would be okay. He was asleep between the two of them and no matter what, they would always protect him.

The taxi stopped in front of their house and Matt scooped up little Louie in his arms to carry him to his bed and Louie was so tired and half asleep that he didn't even get mad at Matt doing this.

Walking inside their building Gabby was glad to be here too. All she wanted to do was crawling into Matt's arms and cuddle through the night. She barely could comprehend how close she had been to losing him tonight.

Matt was silent still. Even though he couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened, he was also worried about his family. What if his political career also put Gabby and Louie in danger.

''Matt, why is the door open?'' She asked confused as she saw the door to his apartment was open. Matt put Louie down and Gabby took the boy in her arms, ready to protect him from whatever was going to happen now. Slowly Matt pushed the door open.

There was nobody inside the apartment, but the apartment was trashed.

* * *

 **NOTE: So even though the man got arrested, they found their apartment trashed and what are they going to do now? Matt and Gabby sure still have a lot to talk about but that are they going to do now wit security not all sure?**

 **I hope you did like this chapter! Please let me kow what you think by leaving a review! If you don't leave a review I don't know what you think! ;) Thanks for reading and hopefully till next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: So here is the next chapter! I hope you will forgive me for the ending. I really hope that you do like this chapter and please leave a review. I am a bit worried you didn't like the last chapter so much, but I hope you like this one! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Gabby woke up in Matt's arms, realizing they were not at home but at Antonio's house. After they had found out the apartment was trashed they had decided to stay the night with Antonio. To make sure that they were all safe.

Louie was asleep in Diego's old room and she hugged Matt a bit longer before slowly getting out of the bed and walking to Diego's old room.

Even though Antonio had a regulation with Laura now for seeing the kids, they didn't come by that often and not much had changed in Diego's room since he and Eva had left.

Louie was still fast asleep in the bed. Yesterday when he had seen the covers with sports car he had been so excited to sleep here. She was just glad that he wasn't feeling unsafe.

Matt was in the kitchen with Antonio. Antonio was almostready to go to work while Matt was making breakfast for the both of them as Anotnio was already finished. Even though she could hear them talking before, they stopped now.

''Morning sis.'' Antonio greeted her.

''We will leave soon.'' Gabby said, feeling a bit bad.

''Feel free to stay here please. Whoever is behind this doesn't know this place. Please stay here..''

''Thanks Antonio.'' Gabby said then and looked as her brother left. Matt was making more scrambled eggs for them and she went upstairs to get Louie for breakfast. Even though she didn't like not being home, it was good to be in another house where they would be safe.

Louie was awake now and looking around the room.

''Good morning.'' She smiled and he came running her way. Lifting him up, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

''Did you sleep well?''

She got a small nod and with a smile she walked downstairs with him to the kitchen.

Matt had put breakfast up and they sat down all together. Even though Gabby felt good being together with the family like this, she was also a bit sad they had to be in the house of their brother because their safety could not be assured at home.

But when Louie was clearly enjoying his breakfast, she knew that as long as they were still together as a family, they would be okay.

After breakfast she and Matt were cleaning up the kitchen as Louie was playing by the table again.

''What now?'' She asked a bit concerned.

''nothing, just...just wait for Antonio to tell us more about the man that got arrested, okay? I will go clean my apartment and we can stay the night there.''

''I am not sure if I want to stay there with Louie if they could find it before.'' She admitted.

''Okay, but know that i just want to look after you and protect you. I am sorry you got involved in this.'' He said then and she kissed him on his cheek.

''hey, that is not your fault. I know you will do everything to protect us. We just have to be a bit careful now.''

''I know.'' He nodded and wrapped his arm around her as they looked at Louie playing with his toys.

After a while they had all gotten changed and wanted to watch a movie, when Antonio called Matt.

''Can you come to the police station?'' Antonio requested them then and soon enough they were at the station. As they were not sure about going with their cars, they had taken a taxi.

At the police station Louie was sitting at Antonio's desk, playing with his toys and bugging Jay every now and again while Antonio was talking with Matt and Gabby.

''We checked the cameras and it was the same man that scratched Gabby's car and tried to get to you at the event.''

''So it is the guy that you have arrested?'' Matt said a bit relieved.

''Yes, he went your apartment first, then scratched up Gabby s car and went to the event. It looks like he has been keeping an eye on you for a while, or he got information on you another way.''

''Well, you have him, so I guess it is okay now,'' Matt said, although he wasn't so sure about it.

''Are you sure Antonio?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''I really think it was a lone wolf. The mess was already there before we arrested them.'' Antonio tried to calm them down.

''Okay, well, nothing left than cleaning up and going home, right?''

They got up and walked back towards Louie.

''We will still have some extra patrol cars around your apartment. I don't want Gabby or Louie to end up hurt.''

''Thanks, me neither.''

''i know.'' Antonio nodded and Matt walked back towards Gabby and Louie.

''Hey you guys, let's go home, okay?'' Matt said then.

''I am not sure Matt.'' Gabby admitted. Even though Antonio had put their mind at ease again, she was still worried. If this man had managed to get to them before, she was worried that there was going to be another one attempting to hurt Matt or her and Louie.

''Let's take a holiday then. Doesn't have to be far or fancy. I just want to close to you.'' Matt said and she looked unsure.

''Matt, don't get me wrong. I want to be with you, I really do but I can't guarantee the safety of Louie now and when I can't do that. I am not sure what to do. I have worked to hard to become his foster mom and I can't have him taken away from me or being in danger.'' She said as she looked at the boy asleep on the chair with his monkey in his arms.

''I understand.'' He said, his voice breaking as he was so afraid they were going to break again. He got where she was coming from but he couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. This time he was also losing Louie, while he was finally getting closer to the little boy.

''Gabby, maybe just come home with me tonight and we will talk about it a bit more.'' He said then.

''I think me and Louie need a night at home. I will call you.'' She promised as she woke Louie up and grabbed their stuff and took his hand then as they started walking away. He knew nothing he could say would make it better.

Standing there he wasn't sure what to do. She was right about having to protect Louie and with him being threatened because of his politician career, she was right for keeping Louie safe. But no, he didn't want to lose her again! Not now their love was stronger was ever!

''Gabby, please!'' He said as he tried to catch up with her.

She walked off the stairs at the police station, onto the small square in front of it. On the other end were the taxis waiting and she wanted to go get in and go home, not sure what to do. All she needed was for Louie to be okay.

''I promise it is going to be okay, I promise.'' He said then and finally she stopped, looking back at him.

''Okay.'' She finally said. Maybe he was right. Maybe they just needed some time away from this all and it would all be okay.

Smiling he wanted to walk her way.

Standing on the square he suddenly realized there was a car coming his way. As it was a car free square, it took him a second to register what was happening. Looking now, there was no way to get out of the way and shocked Gabby looked as he got hit by the car, his legs swept away under him and rolling down on the tiles again as the car drove off again.

Frozen, she didn't know what to do. Only when Louie pulled her hand, she seemed to snap out of it.

''Matt!'' She finally realized what happened, running his way, sure that that car had not been there on accident.

* * *

 **NOTE: Please don't hate me. I know it seemed like they were fine and then I had to kick you i the feels, but i hope you do want to read more after this chapter! Cause was it another attack on Matt and what will happen to the family now.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and plese do leave a review. Hopefully till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I am a tiny bit worried people might kill me if I don't resolve the cliffhanger fast, so here it is! I hope you like this chapter again. Not a promise there is not going to be any more cliffhangers. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **4 days later**

''Its been four days since the attack on alderman Casey. The Chicago Police Department still asks you to to come forward if you have any information regarding the attack.''

''That we know, but how is Matthew?'' Kelly grumbled as all of them had gathered by the TV again for the locals news, hoping to finally get an update. Although they tried to get in contact with him or Gabby, there had been none. Gabby had send them a text after the news had come out about the attack on Matt that he was alive and that the doctors said he was going to make it through and recover, but it was not enough now. Even though their friend was on furlough, they wanted to be there to support him.

''The car that hit him is said to be a black Volkswagen.''

''Oh yeah, cause there is not that many of those driving around Chicago.'' Otis mumbled a bit sarcastic.  
''There has been no recent update yet about how Alderman Casey is doing. All we know is that he is still in lakeshore hospital under strict security.''

''Well that's not a lot.'' Cruz said as he waved the remote in anger.  
''Security my ass, I am going to see how he is.'' Kelly said as he waved the staff of his truck along and they got in, driving to Lakeshore as they wanted to see how Casey was doing and they could no longer keep checking the news in the hopes that they knew something.  
The truck got parked and the men waited while Kelly jumped out and walked around, glad when he found police and he asked for Gabby. At first they refused but when they checked with Antonio, they finally let Gabby near him and she hugged him when she saw him.  
''They wouldn't let me talk to anybody, they were worried it would get to the press. They are still trying to find the people responsible and the press knowing too much could ruin the investigation.'' Gabby explained. She knew she could tell Kelly.  
''Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. I just need to know how he is doing.'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded.  
''The car hit him on high speed and he is battered and bruised, but he is going to recover. It might be a while though.''  
''As long as he is going to be okay, that is all we need for now.'' Kelly said relieved.  
''It will be a while, his left hip is broken, they pinned it again, but with his right leg fractured as well, it will be hard for him to get back on his feet.'' She said as she was trying to say everything the doctors had told her. ''His right ankle and femur are both broken, they stabilized his femur at the same time as his hip. ''  
''Any idea?''  
''Months before he is properly back on his feet properly.'' She said.  
''Well, as long as he can talk he is going to be a great politician nonetheless.'' Kelly teased.  
''For now he isn't, his head hit the hood of the car and his brains got a hard hit, he is struggling with a lot, but the doctor says it will be okay. His speech is off, but they say its's just because of the hit on his head. Once the concussion heals, they are sure that he is going to be okay.''  
''Shit, why would anybody do this to him?'' Kelly mumbled upset.  
''I don't know, but I think Antonio will let you go see him, I am sure he would love to see you.'' Gabby said. With the strict security nobody but she and Louie had been around him. The moments she wasn't here, Antonio had been sitting with him, but Matt had really hated to be here these couple of days.  
Right before he could walk in, one of the police officers stopped him for a frisk search and at first Kelly wanted to get mad, but also knew it was because of Matt's safety.

''Sorry, just have to do this to assure his safety.'' The police man explained.

''I am his best friend.''

''Well, I am just doing my job.''

''At least you are looking out for him.'' Kelly said as he was finally let into the room.  
Kelly slowly walked into the room.  
''Hey pal, thought it was about time to punch the police out of the way to go get to you.'' Kelly greeted him, trying to hide his worry about his friend. He looked his battered and bruised friend, the bruises in his face making it all look even worse. His one leg was up in a full leg cast and his other leg bandaged up from his thigh up but he was just glad knowing his friend was going to recover.

Louie was sitting on the edge of his bed, playing with his toy animals again and Kelly greeted him, not getting much of a response. Gabby came in and took him away.  
''Hope you didn't really punch them.'' Matt said slowly and Kelly knew now because of the concussion, but he was just glad to see his friend.

''I wanted to, but I will safe my punching powers for when they find the person who did this to you.''

Matt let go of a small smile and Kelly was happy to see his friend smile.

''Looks like you are safer as a fireman than a politician.'' Kelly tried to cheer his friend up but Kelly did not really seem to make a joke Matt liked now.

''They have a feeling the man at the convention and the car man are connected.'' Matt mumbled.

''I really hope they find them soon. You and Gabby and Louie just need to be sure. Have they tried to attack any of the other Alderman?''

''They are under strict security, but only me so far.'' Matt said.

''Hopefully they will catch them soon. You just need to heal and have time with the family.''

''So I thought.'' Matt said with a small smile and Kelly knew he should leave soon.

''Alright, you rest up and please give me an update as soon as you can.''

''Please come by again.''

''I will.'' Kelly promised, hoping the police would let him in again.

Gabby was standing with her brother.

''Antonio you really need to gt the guy who did this soon-''

''Well, sis. You know that is my job and I am working on that. I want nothing more than to catch this guy. Matt does not deserve this for doing his job.''

''I just want us all to be safe again.''

''I want you too. This little man, you and Matt, deserve better than this.''

Gabby sat with Matt later that night, caressing his arm as she was sitting beside him.

''I am so sorry you got involved in this with Louie.'' Matt said softly then.

''I know, but it is going to be okay. I am sure the police will feel these people.'' He assured her again, ''but I can't blame if you and Louie want to get away now and you want to take some distance from me. I really don't want you and Louie to get involved in this.''

''We already are and there is no way I am leaving you alone in this.''

''But Gabby, Louie needs you more than me.'' He said then.

''Don't you dare say that. I am really not leaving you alone in this. Sure I will be careful because I can't have Louie in danger, but there is no way I am leaving you completely alone in this.''

Matt gave her a small but grateful smile.

''The police is taking you safe so they are keeping me and Louie safe too. Remember how you said we need to bond like a family. We still have to.''

''Okay.'' He smiled then and she kissed him.

Suddenly the door to the room opened again and Louie came walking in, climbing on Gabby's lap.

''Antonio ordered us a safe cab to his house. So we will have to go soon, but we will be back here tomorrow.''

''How about you and Louie go do something fun.'' He proposed as he didn't want them to feel obliged to be around him all day.

''There is not much I am daring to do now with him.'' She admitted.

''I know but you should't feel obliged to always here be here every day. I can't tie you down to me here when you need to offer the best for Louie now and with me being a target for people, this is not a good place for you to be.''

''What are you blabbering.'' She shook her head. ''I just want us to be a family and I want to be around you.''

''I know, but i can't bring you and Louie in to this. If any of you ends up hurt I will never forgive myself.''

''You need to rest up cause you are not making any sense right now.'' She said a bit angry. Sure, she got where he was coming from but there was no way she wasn't going to be by his side.

''Alright, we are going, but you bet we will be here again tomorrow.'' She said then.

''Okay.'' He said as she kissed him and Louie waved as they walked out, Matt waving back with a smile.

As he was alone in the room, the anxiety of Gabbyand Louie being involved in this thightened his chest again and finally he made a rash decision. He didn't want to call her but it also seemed that she was the only person that could possibly help him out now people were trying to get to him over politics.

''Susan.'' He finally greeted her.

* * *

 **NOTE: Is Matt making a wise decision involving Susan in this? What is going to happen with Matt being concerned about Gabby and Louie's safety?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter again and I hope you did like it even the ending might seem a bit unexpected. Please do let me know what you think by leaving a review and hopefully till next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: So here it is, the 7** **th** **chapter already! I hope you can all forgive me for the ending of the last chapter! Promise this chapter does not have a cliffhanger and makes up for it!**

* * *

Matt was looking outside, looking out over the parking lot. He knew Susan was going to come here.

This morning the therapist had helped him out of bed and stretched his hip. It was sitll sorebut all he wanted was to get back on his feet and get this all sorted out.

He saw Susan park her car and walk in then.

He knew Gabby was not going to be happy about it, but if this was what he needed to do to protect them, this was what he needed to do.

This morning he had gotten some mail. Some cards from the firehouse, from Christie and Violet and even one from another Alderman, although he was pretty sure the other Alderman had to be happy it had been Matt instead of himself that had been attacked.

There was knock on the door and Susan walked in.

''Hey Matt, thanks for your call. Thought you would never talk to me again.''

''I wanted to, but -''

''But you need help now.''

''Yeah.'' Matt said, knew he was maybe stupid for asking.

''How are you feeling?'' She asked then as she sat down so they were on eye level.

''Felt better before.'' He mumbled.

''I am really sorry about what happened. Nobody deserves this.'' She said then ''I am going to try to help you as much as I could. I promise.'' Susan said then.

Gabby was holding Louie's hand as they walked into the hospital. Louie was almost running and Gabby smiled becuase it seemed that while he and Matt had been pretty old to each other before, Louie was slowly warming up and was excited to see him now.

She almost ran after him now and she smirked, Antonio following them closely as well. In the elevator she looked at Antonio.

''Any chance I can go to 51 today so that I can give them an update on Matt? They really want to know.''

''I will see if Jay Halstead can go with you. Really don't want you out there alone sis.''

''Fine.'' She grumbled. Jay was not really the person she wanted with her.

On the hallway towards Matts room she got passed by a woman and she looked, surprised because it was Susan.

Inside she walked to Matt, ready to get mad for him getting Susan here.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' She asked surprised as he was sitting up, in a wheelchair by the table.

''Good, glad to see you.'' He said as they kissed.

''So Susan was here.'' Gabby huffed as she had seen her in the hallway.

''She gives good sponge baths.'' Matt said, Gabby looking angry.

''That was a joke. A bad one.'' Matt said then as Louie waved at him and he waved back.

''What was she doing here?'' Gabby asked a bit nervous, not liking her here.

''I asked for her help with finding the person who did this to me.'' Matt admitted.

''I really don't like her here.'' Gabby said as she put her bag down and Louie ran to Matt, handing him one of the animals.

''Oh, you want to play zoo?'' Matt asked and Louie nodded. Gabby helped him get on the chair by the table and looked with a smile as Louie was blabbering to Matt with his animals, but still concerned about Susan.

Antonio was standing outside, checking on how the police was doing with the security on Matt. He saw something was wrong with his sister and figured she wanted to talk with Matt in private. He walked inside, Louie looking up at his ''uncle'' he was slowly getting more trusted with.

''Hey buddy, want to go grab some candy?'' Antonio said, Louie nodding slowly and he and Antonio walked away.

''What is on your mind?'' Matt asked concerned.

''Well, I just don't trust Susan here.''

''She could help find out who it is.''

''Who says it isn't her!'' Gabby huffed.

Matt was silent for a second.

''You know, there is also good news. I asked my doctor when I could leave. He said it might be a week but I don't want to wait that long. Because of you and Louie so Antonio is arranging a serviced apartment where we can sit this out. With security, but away from this hospital, so we can really bond like a family.'' He smiled.

''That is great!'' Gabby smiled.

''Yeah, if Antonio can find somewhere we are safe I can do the rest of my recovery there until this is all resolved. There will be a nurse, but I don't want to force you and Louie to be in this hospital to be safe.''

''You are too sweet. Stupid, but sweet.'' She smiled.

''Antonio said they looked at the camera's again. Still hard to make out a license plate. They got experts on it but they can't work it out.''

''They will find him or her.'' Gabby promised him and laid her hand on his.

''Wish I had never gone into politics.'' He admitted.

''But you did so much great work already - hey, without you! Louie would not even be here!'' She tried to cheer him up.

''True.'' He said then with a smile.

''I promised to go to the firehouse today to give them an update. Antonio arranged it. But i am not sure if I want to take Louie, He might get upset with so many people around him.'' Gabby said then.

''You can leave him here if you like.'' Matt offered, ''I like to spend some time with him.''

''Are you sure? If you want to sleep-''

''I am sure.'' Matt smiled. ''I would love to have him here.''

Gabby went to the firehouse with the taxi. She was still a bit nervous but with Jay beside her she knew nothing could happen to her.

Walking inside she was so happy to see them all. It was like coming home and feeling so

''I just wanted to give you all an update on Matt. I am gonna cause I trust you won't sell it to the press. So please don't.'' She said, even though she knew she could trust all of them.

''Would never do that.'' Herrmann said.

''I know.'' She smiled.

''Well, how he is?''

''He is good, mostly. He will need to recover for a while, but since both of his legs are fractured, it is going to be a while. For now we are happy that he survived and all we want is for him to be safe -''

''And you and Louie too.'' Kelly said.

''Yeah, I am sorry I couldn't tell you any earlier. We just have to be careful because of the ongoing investigation.''

''Fully understood. Thank you so much, for telling us now.'' Cruz said.

She sat down with them, chatting some more, especially also how things were going with Louie.

Wondering how Matt was doing with Louie he

Walking back inside Matt's room, she walked into the cutest scene.

Louie was asleep on Matt's bed, against him, with his thumb in his mouth and looking peacefully asleep. Matt had one arm around him, smiling at Gabby then.

''Out like a light.''

''That is so sweet.'' She said softly; worried to wake him up.

''He had so much fun earlier he couldn't stay awake.'' Matt said softly.

''Oh what did he do?'' Gabby smiled, getting one of the blankets she had taken from home for Matt and putting it over him.

Matt pulled up his own blanket a bit and showed his cast that was now filled with doodles and lines.

''Antonio brought the crayons.''

Gabby chuckled softly and smiled then, leaning against the bed, smiling, so happy to see them both so sweet like this.

She grabbed his other hand and kissed him then, caressing over his hair as he was smiling at her.

''See, I told you the only thing we needed now is to be a family.''

''I feel better already.'' He smiled, Gabby moving closer to him and for a while they were silent, just enjoying their family being together like this.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here it is. A chapter that does not end with a cliffhanger. Yes it is a surprise to me to! I hope you liked it haha and that you thought the ending was sweet!**

 **Please let me know what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review. I really hope to hear what you thought of this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you so much for coming back to another chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and thank you so much if you left a review on the past chapter. I just want to give you a heads up I have started writing an original story, so I might update fanfiction less often. If you are interested in reading it (it's in English) let me know! :)**

* * *

 **Two days later**

Gabby was helping Matt packing up the last stuff into the duffel bag on his lap as they were leaving the hospital today to go to an apartment Antonio had arranged. it would be just outside of the city but it would be easier to wait this out while the investigation was still going. They could hold up there as a family and Antonio was making sure they would be safe.

''Are you really okay?'' Gabby made sure as she did not want him to rush out of here.

''Yeah, yeah I am fine.'' He assured her again. Louie was also standing there with his little suitcase, looking more excited than Gabby and Matt, whom just felt stressed.

Antonio was looking out of the window.

''There is probably going to be press outside.'' Antonio said. ''I can see them from here.''

''I really don't want to talk to them.'' Matt said as he was packing up the last stuff.

''Well I am not sure if there is going to be a way around them. Jay is looking for it now.''

''Hopefully he finds something.''

''Matt, people are really concerned about you. Maybe it would be good to just let the press know you are going to be okay.'' Gabby said as she handed him the last stuff from his nighstand.

''I just don't want to talk to them.''

''Well, you probably have no choice.'' Antonio said as they started to leave. Jay and some other police officers were clearing the way and there to protect them. Gabby was pushing the wheelchair Matt was in while Antonio was carrying Louie.

As soon as they were outside they were jumped by the press.

''Mr Casey, how are you doing?''

''Matthew, do you know who did this to you?''

''Who do you think is behind this.''

The questiosn were fired to him so quickly he could not answer them or say anything.

''I uh-''

''Mister Casey, can you tell us anything about the investigation.''

''No, I can't.'' He just said, finally managing to say anything.

''Excuse me, we need to get going.'' Antonio said loud, the police officers trying to push the press back.

''No way we can get them in your car now. If they make pictures they can trace it.'' Jay said.

''Yeah, let's switch cars at the district.'' Antonio said and Jay nodded. Instead of going to Antonio's car they went to the patrol car.

As Antonio was helping Matt int he patrol car, he was a bit worried about his hip and the concussion. They should get to the apartment as soon as possible.

''Are you okay?'' Antonio asked concerned.

''It's fine, it's fine.'' He said then as he was just glad to get away from the press and they started driving.

None of them knew that to say during the drive.

At the district they went inside and changed with Antonio's car then. None of the press seemed to have followed them and when the coast seemed clear they got in Antonio's car. Louie was just smiling as he looked out of the window, since he had no idea what was going on.

They drove through towns after Chicago, Gabby and Matt not even sure where they were headed when Antonio stopped at a midsize city, parking in front of a big building.

At the apartment building Antonio helped Matt out of the car again and sit down in the wheelchair. Gabby was carrying the luggage as Antonio and Jay checked the building and they made their way to the second floor then, Antonio unlocking one of the doors.

They made their way inside the apartment.

''Alright so there is general security at the enterance of the building. Then there is a key needed for the elevator and we try to have a police officer patrolling around at all times.''

''Fortress Casey.'' Gabby smirked as she looked aorund. The apartment seemed brand new and although it was not huge, it was very pretty.

Gabby walked to the small bedroom that was Louie's. It wasn't fully decorated as she guessed it was new but it was perfect for them Louie's room was small, across the hallway sofr them but Louie got really excited when he saw the small table with new crayons Antonio had put there.

''Thanks so much Antonio.''Matt said in the living room, so happy his brother in law had done this for them.

''I will leave you to it now. You'll finally be together again as a family without the police watching you so closely. Nurse will be here at 7.''

''Thanks again.'' Matt said, not looking forward to that but at least they would be more like a family, even though there was still security.

''You're welcome.'' Antonio smiled before walking out.

''Matt, you have to see the bedroom!'' Gabby exclaimed from another room. Slowly he made his way there. The whole apartment was so nice and luxury he wasn't sure what Antonio had done to make them end up here, but he liked it.

Their bedroom was very nice and luxury as well. It looked out over the smaller city but even more, Gabby just wanted to get down on the comfortable looking bed. Tired of being dragged around, having to worry and being without Matt.

''Come on, let's get you on the bed so you can rest.'' She smiled at him.

''I am going to need a hand though.'' He said.

''Probably 2.'' She mocked him a bit as she pushed the wheelchair closer to the bed.

She helped him on the bed and put his casted leg up and made sure his hip was okay, laying down beside him then.

''Are you feeling okay?''

''Yeah, nothing could ruin this.'' He smiled.

Smiling she crawled up against him, ccarefully not to hurt him but so happy he was going to be okay.

''Susan wants to come talk to me about the investigation.'' He said then.

''No, I don't want her around here.'' Gabby moaned. ''Why do you ruin the moment like this?!''

''Sorry!'' He said, kissing her.

''Susan is no longer allowed to be named near our bed. Preferably not anywhere around me!'' Gabby huffed.

''Okay, okay.'' He smirked.

Louie came running into the bedroom as well and climbed on the bed.

''Hey, you like your room?'' Gabby asked as he handed her a drawing. Nodding excited he showed it proud pointing stuff out as he was blabbering.

''That is so pretty. Come on, let's put it on the wall.'' Gabby smiled and they put it on the wall of their bedroom with some sticky tape, Louie looking proud.

The rest of the afternoon they watched movies together and Gabby made dinner, which they had on the bed cause Matt was tired. As she was rinsing the plates, she made sure he was asleep as he still needed to rest his concussion.

There was a knock on the door and Gabby walked there, nervous. But she also knew that the police and security would only let people past that were trusted.

Opening the door she saw a guy in scrubs and sighed

''Hey, I am Jeffrey. I was told to go here.''

''Yeah, please come in.'' She said, locking the door behind him again and walked to Louie's room.

'Time for bed little guy.''

''Noohoo!'' Louie said cheeky.

''Yes!'' She smirked.

''Okay!'' He finally said. She helped him get his jammies on and walked to his bathroom with him, making sure he brushed his teeth well and tucked him in then. But as soon as he was in the bed he jumped out again, walking to his suitcase and handing her a reading book.

''Oh you want me to read this?''

He nodded and she sat down beside his bed, started to rea and she had barely flipped the page when he was already asleep.

With all the moving today, he was probably wiped out. Tucking him in again and kissing him on his forehead, she walked out then, back to their own bedroom, she was so tired as well.

Jeffrey seemed to be done with getting Matt ready for bed as well and she was so tired she honestly was glad she didn't have to worry about it for now.

''Alright, I will be back tomorrow morning for some exercise on your hip.''

''Sounds good.'' Matt said, Gabby letting him out again and she was just happy that it was all sorted like this.

As she walked back into the bedroom, Matt was looking really cheeky, and she knew he was holding back a joke.

''What is it Matt?''

''You must be glad its a guy and not a woman named susan.''

Gabby groaned annoyed and laid down in the bed, turning her back at him as she started reading.

''Gabby.''

She held back a smile. If he was teasing her, she was gonna do it back.

''Gabby, come on let's cuddle.''

''You should ask Susan!''

''Touche.'' Matt mumbled then, both of them chuckling softly. Evne though she was concerned, he knew she would never get between them.

Later that night, Gabby and Matt laid beside each other in bed. Matt was already dozing off as she was just finishing the chapter of her book, putting it aside then as well and flicking off the nightlight.

Carefully she crawled against him, laying her head against his chest. It was so nice to be home. Even though it was not their own home,it was already nice to be together.

''Hmm. I am so glad to be with you again.'' He said softly, caressing over her head.

''Me too.''

Suddenly they heard some yelling on the hallway.

Worried Gabby sat up. Matt wanted to go, but there was no way he was getting out of bed.

''Gabby please stay here, the police will take care of this.'' He said softly. He wanted to grab her wrist from keeping her fro leaving the bed but she got up then, leaving the bedroom.

''Gabby, please don't go.'' He said softly, worried about what was going to happen.

* * *

 **Note: So the family is brought to a safe location to recover and bond and sit this out as the press is also on their case.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and forgive me for the ending! I know you hate me! Please let me know what you think and till next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long time in-between but I have also started an original story now. Please do enjoy this chapter!**

Softly Gabby tiptoed over the hallway to the front door. She heard Matt calling behind her that he shouldn't go there but she wanted to know what was going on. She had to know to keep the family safe.

As she walked to the door she looked through the peephole and realized it was Susan and angry she pulled the door open, the police looking concerned but also saw that Gabby knew the woman.

''Susan.''

''Can I see Matt?''

''it is eleven in the evening!'' Gabby said angry and before saying anything else, she just slammed the door close. Raging with anger she heard as the police told Susan to go away as she walked back to bed. She was so angry as Matt had promised he would not tell Susan where they were and now she had showed up on their doorstep.

Without saying anything, she slipped back in bed beside Matt, not saying anything, so angry with him.

That morning she and Antonio went for a run together. She thought it might be good to clear her head but even though she wanted to think, Antonio kept on talking while running. But it was nice to be out of the apartment for now. She just knew that she also had to go back to the apartment later and talk with Matt. She just had no idea what to say to him as she was still angry with him. Antonio also promised that she could go to the park with Louie this afternoon to get them out of the apartment.

Coming back from the run she knew Jeffrey was there to work with Matt on his legs. Even though he was not allowed to walk yet it was important his muscles got worked every day and she was glad there was a professional to take care of that. They hoped that with a good ankle boot and a brace for his femur, he would slowly be allowed to get back into walking with crutches next week to work his hip before it would get stiff.

Instead of going to him, she walked to Louie and got him ready for the day and as he was drawing by the kitchen table, she took the fresh groceries from Antonio he came to bring and started to make breakfast. She wanted to invite Antonio so she did not have to stay here with Matt alone as she was still mad but Antonio had to run.

She was making pancakes with apple as she knew Louie (and Matt but she couldn't be arsed with him right now) and didn't look as Matt made his way into the kitchen with Jeffrey.

''Jeffrey, would you like some breakfast?'' Gabby offered but the carer had to leave.

Matt made his way to the table and chatted with Louie as he was drawing.

''Mmm, fresh breakfast.'' Matt said, trying to get a smile out of Louie.

''Antonio got us some fresh groceries delivered.''

''We are lucky boys, that we get Gabby's fresh breakfast apple pancakes.'' Matt smiled as Louie was still scribbling on the paper.

Gabby glanced at him angrily and Matt raised his hand, asking her what was wrong without asking directly as there was no way he wanted to ask with Louie around.

They had breakfast and after that, they played a game together, Louie not getting it but enjoying it nonetheless.

''I am going to take a nap. Having a bit of a headache. Probably still the concussion. Would you mind giving me a hand before you leave?'' Matt asked Gabby then and Gabby knew it would not be fair to be so mad she wouldn't even help him.

As Louie was with Antonio getting ready to go to the park and the playground, she helped him get back into bed. He was already happy his hip didn't hurt anymore but he just wanted to get back on his feet.

''Matt, I am still concerned about tonight.'' She admitted then as she was putting his stuff on his nightstand.

''Me too, but we know nothing is going to happen to us.'' He calmed her worries as he caressed over her hand but she pulled her hand away then.

''I am still angry with you! You promised you wouldn't tell Susan where we are and now she knows.'' Gabby said as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

''Gabby, I figured you did through Antonio. I haven't told her.'' Matt frowned then.

''How did she find us then?'' Gabby said angry.

''I have not had any contact with her since she visited me in the hospital. You can check my phone. I really haven't. She was going to call me when she knows something.''

''Then how can she know?'' Gabby was still really angry. She did not want to yell at him and be angry but with Susan knowing where they are she was still so angry about it.

''I am not exactly in the state to do something without you noticing, am I?'' He asked a bit angry now as well, angry that Gabby did not believe him and thought that he had told Susan.

Suddenly the door to their room was opened a bit more and Louie was standing in the doorway, pouting, probably because is caregivers were fighting and immediately both of them stopped with their yelling.

''Alright, we will talk when we get back.'' Gabby promised then and kissed him, leaving with Louie and Antonio to the park then. She felt guilty as she looked how Louie was playing. Maybe she should believe Matt. He was always honest to her. She felt a bit guilty about being so rude to him. He was trying so hard to get back on his feet and keep them all safe.

As soon as she arrived home she was surprised to see Matt struggling to get out of bed.

''hey-'' he said, wanting to say something.

''I am sorry, if you tell me that you haven't told Susan, I should have believed you.'' Gabby admitted then. Carefully she helped him stand up again, Matt holding onto her tight.

''I mean, I get your worries and that you think it was me. I can imagine that, but it wasn't me. I am even more concerned now that we don't know who it was while it must have been somebody close to us.'' Matt said then as she helped him sit down again.

''I have called Antonio. He is looking into it. He finds it suspicious too. I mean, as soon as me and Louie went away to the playground I was thinking and realized that I had to believe you. I know you would never lie to me and we have to be in this together. ''

''I love you.'' He said then and she kissed him. ''How was it to go outside so that you two had some time out of this place.''

''It was great.'' She smiled as she pushed the wheelchair to the kitchen and started to make dinner for all of them. Louie was sitting together with Matt. Matt was helping him practice writing his name. There was no hurry to get him writing but it was really sweet and Gabby just smiled. When this was all over and done, they just had to be the most amazing family. She could see her and Matt get married in a year maybe and they could adopt Louie in a few years.

After dinner they put Louie in bed and Gabby and Matt decided to settle in bed too, even if it was early. She picked up her laptop to watch a movie as Matt got settled in bed.

''I am so glad you and Louie got to go outside today. I really don't want you to be trapped in here because of me.'' He said as she put the candles on, trying to make it cozy for them as she laid down on the bed beside him then, pulling the blanket over them.

''You should go outside too. You are starting to become pale.'' She teased him a bit, although she was sure it would be good for him.

''I am not sure if Antonio lets me.'' Matt said with a smile.

''I will let him arrange something that does not include you being in danger again.'' She promised as they flicked through the channels.

''I like that.''

He pulled her closer to him again and she snuggled up with him.

''Antonio called. He says he finds what Susan said is very suspicious and I agree. I am going to talk with her, trying to get more information out of her.''

''Hmm, that will be good, but let's talk about something else.''

''About how much I love you?''

''Yeah.'' He said softly, kissing again and they laid together, hoping that it would all really soon be okay.

 **NOTE: so there is even more suspicion about who has to do something with this. But how will it go when Matt talks with them!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it and please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day**

Gabby woke up in the morning, wanting to hug Matt but he had already left the bed. A bit surprised and confused she got up when and grabbed her robe, realized that she had slept in late so it must be that Jeffrey had already been here for Matt and a bit confused he had seen her asleep and walked to find Matt.

Gabby walked into the kitchen, Matt already dressed up and ready for the day. She kissed him and smiled.

''You are already ready!'' She said as she had not expected they would be doing much today, but he was all dressed up in his cargo pants – only thing that would fit over his leg now, even though Gabby despised them – and ready for the day.

''Yeah, Jeffrey helped out a bit.'' Matt said as she was grabbing them both some cereal. She sat down with him.

''Jeffrey said this morning that I might be on crutches soon, as soon as my hip his okay to carry my weight. Still hurts now.''

''That sounds good.'' She smiled.

''He will take me to the hospital next week to made pictures and they will let me know what is going to happen from there.''

''Matt that is so great! Maybe we will be back in Chicago next week though and I could drive you.''

''He also saw you while you were asleep.''

''I figured.'' Gabby blushed.

''Don't worry, you looked adorable.''

''Matt!''

''No, I struggled myself out of the room before he came, figured you wanted to sleep in.''

''Gosh, Matt!'' She hit him against his arm but also a bit happy.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah,, I managed.''

She kissed him on cheek, even though she wish he would not put himself in trouble like that as he could have fallen or hurt himself, it was also really sweet.

''You know what, let's go outside today.'' Matt offered then.

''Are you sure? Wouldn't want you to get in trouble.'' Gabby said a bit concerned. Even though nobody seemed to have come after Matt anymore, she was still concerned.

''I asked Antonio too come along, so we will be fine.'' He said, ''Nobody knows us in this village –''

''Matt, your face has been all over the news, people could still recognize you.''

''And maybe they will, but I want to have a fun day with you and Louie and even Antonio. Just as a family.'' He tried persuade her. ''Antonio said w could even go out for dinner at a small Italian near the park, it will be good. We can't keep hiding inside forever.''.

Finally Gabby nodded.

''Alright, give me and Louie some time to get ready, Ill dress him first, give him some breakfast.'' She said as she kissed him on his cheek and went to wake up Louie then.

Matt was going through some of the notes he was send by other aldermen of what he had missed and exchanged some text when Louie came to join him, all dressed up for the day and joined him for breakfast. It took Matt some time to even get a bowl of cereal together for Louie as he couldn't get around well, but soon he was happy with a bowl of cereal.

''Hey, all ready for the park?'' He asked excited and Louie nodded, grabbed the toys he had left here yesterday evening and started to play, Matt just looking at him with a smile. Even though he and Gabby had lost their baby last year, it felt like they were finally a family. Even though he knew that he was not Louie's real foster parent, he was just glad to have the feeling that they were a family.

''You guys ready?''

''We've been waiting for you!'' Matt chuckled and Louie nodded.

''Yes!'' He said out of nowhere and Gabby and Matt laughed.

''Yes, tell her Louie!'' Matt laughed.

''Stop it you two, it is not fair if you two group up against me.'' Gabby laughed as she was putting the last stuff in her bag.

Antonio came to pick them up soon and they made their way to the park and the small playground.

''There is some more police just patrolling around, but I am sure it will be fine.''

''Are you okay?'' Gabby asked Matt as he couldn't really come with them. With his one leg in cast from toe to hip and his other hip still sore from the surgery, there was no way he was coming along with Gabby and Louie, but all he wanted was for them to have a great day, cause seeing them happy made him very happy as well.

''I am all good, just have fun.'' He smiled.

''I wish you could really join us.'' She said a bit sad. Even though it was good to be out altogether, she was a bit sad that Matt was sidelined and that he could not go along in this family fun, but he didn't mind. As long as he saw Gabby and Louie being happy it was good.

''It is fine, really. Come on, just have fun now.'' He smiled and she kissed him on cheer before they went to the slide again.

''It's great to see Louie so happy with Gabby and with the two of you together.'' Antonio said, 'The little guy deserves it and I know it is not always easy. But he is a great little guy and you are such a good family.''

''Yeah, I just feel bad he has to go through this all.''

''I think he doesn't care, he is having a great time, even when there is a lot going on. He has Gabby and you to care for him so that is all he needs.''

Gabby was going down the slide with Louie again and Matt smiled and waves as Antonio came walking back with some coffee from the both of them.

''She is so happy as a mom.''

''Yes and she is such a great mom as well.'' Matt smiled as he snapped a picture of the two of them. ''Also Antonio. I am not going to ask you for permission again, but I am going to ask Gabby to marry me, again.''

''That is great, my answer is a definite yes.''

''Thank you. Well, I do need your help.'' Matt said.

''Need to get you down on one knee?'' Antonio teased him a bit.

''Not gonna happen.'' Matt knocked on the full leg cast.

Antonio smirked for a second, glad that Matt had not lost his humor.

''Well, in the restaurant tonight, would you mind taking Louie outside for a minute so I can ask her then? I know it is not the most romantic proposal but probably the best I can do in these circumstances.'' Matt said.

''Hey, as long as you ask her, it is all good.'' Antonio assured him. ''Deal, I will make sure of that.''

''Thanks.''

''Got the ring?''

''Cargo pants are good for hiding engagement rings.'' Matt said.

Looking back at Gabby and Louie playing, he just hoped that she would say yes.

After the afternoon in the park, they went to the small Italian restaurant, enjoying the food and being out of the apartment.

As they had finished their main course Antonio and Louie talked about desserts.

''Alright Louie, let's go outside for a minute, okay?'' Antonio asked Louie then and Matt got nervous.

''Noo!'' Louie said a bit upset then and he started to cry.

Matt knew that even though he was doing really well, he still had these fits and there was nothing to do about it.

''Oh Louie, it is going to be okay.'' Antonio tried to cheer him up but

''He's probably just tired.'' Gabby said as she walked to him and she took him on her lap, Louie stopping his crying then and falling asleep in her arms.

''Alright, no dessert from him.'' She said softly, caressing him over his head as he was asleep.

''Yeah, let's go home, it's been good.'' Matt offered then.

''You wanted dessert.''

''No, it is fine. '' He assured

''Ill take him.'' Matt said as Gabby put on Matt's lap and the boy remained asleep in Matt's arms as Gabby started to push the wheelchair and they made their way home.

In the apartment Gabby put Louie to bed and Antonio looked at Matt, feeling a bit guilty.

''Sorry that didn't work out.''

''It is okay I can still ask her another time.'' Matt said and honestly he had been so nervous that he was glad he could still put off asking her.

Louie didn't even want a story and was soon in bed, Matt and Gabby also getting ready for bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as Gabby helped getting the cargo pants from his legs when the box with the ring suddenly fell out of the pockets.

Gabby frowned at it for a second and he wasn't sure what to say.

''Would you mind just handing that to me?'' He said and she did so and he opened it then, showing her the brand new ring.

''Gabby, will you please marry me?'' He asked then, Gabby looking shocked, not sure what to say.

''Let's get married. We have already gone through this now…and if we get married, maybe we can adopt Louie in the long run. But most importantly, I love you and I want to spend my life with you.'' He said.

''Matt-''

''I was going to ask you in the hotel, but it didn't happen. I know it is quick as we only got back together recently, but I know I want to do this, but if you don't that is okay.'' He said, feeling a bit bad because the proposal was not as romantic as his previous one, but Gabby nodded then with tears in her eyes.

''Yes, yes I want to do this!'' She smiled then and kissed him.

They fell back on the bed, still kissing and when they finally broke off their kiss, he moved the ring around her finger.

''Let's make this the last time I am putting a ring around your finger except for our wedding.'' He smiled softly, kissing her again.

''I love that, and I love you.'' She whispered, so glad to be with him, sure that it was all going to be okay now.

* * *

 **NOTE: Happy chapter this time! I hope you liked it but the danger is not over yet, just giving you a little break.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I am glad you still want to read this story and I hope that you don't think it is getting long now with some sweeter chapters in-between. Please so let me know what you think by leaving a review and hopefully till next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**A few days later**

Gabby woke up beside Matt. He was still asleep as she went out of bed, heart Louie was up as he was talking softly probably talking as he was playing with his animals.

She went to get him when she was surprised he was already dressed and ready and was playing with Kelly Severide.

''Hey, Antonio was here earlier and let me in.''

''You dressed him?'' Gabby asked in disbelief.

''No, no, Antonio did.'' Kelly smirked and Gabby did smile as he was trusted with Antonio and even okay to play with Kelly as he did not know Kelly that well.

''Goodmorning.'' She said as she hugged Louie, the boy smiling as soon as he saw her.

''Well, if it is okay with you, me and Jay will take him to the park while you and Matt and Antonio talk with Susan here. If not, I understand.'' Kelly said.

For a second Gabby was not sure, she really wanted to trust Jay and Kelly and even though she had a bit of a weird history with Jay, she did trust him because Antonio trusted him and ofcourse she trusted Kelly. But she was also worried because it was Louie and she really wanted to keep him close to her. On the other end she knew that she had to be here when Susan came to talk to Matt and they needed Antonio here.

''Yeah, it is okay, but I am going to talk to Antonio.''

She walked to the living room, Antonio there again. She was so glad that he had their back so much through this.

''Hey Antonio it is not that I don't trust Jay but would you mind going to park and Jay staying here?''

''Hey, you are just trying to look out for the little guy and that is most important.''

''Thanks Antonio.'' She smiled. If she couldn't go to the park with them, he wanted to make sure that Louie would be okay if she couldn't come.

''No way I can come, Tonio? Really want to keep an eye on him personally. He is my foster son. My responsibility'' Gabby tried again if though she knew Antonio really wanted to have her here to talk with Susan as well.

''Look I am not saying Matt is naïve, but he has this weird trust in Susan, you will call her on her bullshit and that is what we need.''

''Thanks.'' Gabby said dryly, but knew he was right.

She walked into the bedroom and woke Matt up by kissing him.

''Goodmorning.'' He sighed as he woke up.

''Goodmorning.'' She smiled back.

''So when are we going to get married?'' He smiled.

''Probably as soon as you are okay enough to marry me with an opening dance.'' She smiled back as she caressed through his hair.

''I can't wait to get back on my feet now.'' He promised and kissed her again.

''Alright, let's get you ready for the day.'' Gabby smiled then as she got up. Even though Jeffrey Was supposed to come by they cancelled him for a few mornings this week as she loved to have some more privacy with Matt and they managed.

''What about Louie? I am sure I can manage myself mostly.''

''Kelly is here with Louie.'' She told him as she kissed him.

''How are they getting along?'' Matt asked concerned as Louie did not always get along with people he didn't know that well and even though he and Kelly had spent time before, he was not sure.

''Really well so far.'' She smiled as she handed him his shirt, Matt pulling it over his head as she went to grab his some socks and his cargo shorts, pretty much the only fashion choice he had.

As he was dressed she helped him move to the wheelchair. She just hoped that he would recover soon, not because of the same reasons as him as he was concerned he was not good enough, she just wanted him to feel okay because she did not deserve this.

''Hmm soon you will be walking beside me again and not too long before we will be walking down the aisle.'' She smiled as she put his leg up on the rest and kissed him on his forehead then.

''Well, hopefully next week on crutches.'' He said a bit grumpy.

''Please don't push yourself.''

''I just want to do it. I want to be able to go outside and do stuff with you and Louie again and I know it's not only because of my legs and my recovery but also because we could still be in danger but I just don't like being stuck like this and I really want to offer you and Louie more.''

''Shut up Matt, how many times do I need to tell you? I said yes again to marry you and you give me and Louie everything we need.''

''Okay.'' He smiled then, knew she had said it many times before but he really wanted to do better for the family. He knew it would be fine as soon as they were sure they were safe.

''Alright, let's see if Louie has not made Kelly never want children.'' Gabby said then as they went to the kitchen, Matt so excited to see his friend.

''Hey less pretty lieutenant.'' He teased his friend.

''Hey Matt, it is so great to see you again.'' Kelly said, meaning it as it had been a while because he had seen his friend.

With the police being so careful around Matt and his family, he hadn't really been able to see him yet, also because they were far out of Chicago now, but it was great that he got to help the family. Also with making sure Louie was okay, even though he was sure that it was weird for Louie because he did not know Kelly that well, he was glad that it seemed that Louie was already getting easier with trusting people now that he was with Gabby and Matt. He just really hoped that he kept going this road.

''Me and Gabby got engaged again.'' Matt smiled, so excited to tell his friend.

''Congratulations you two! It will be so good when you finally get married, man you have promised us that wedding so many times we have high expectations now!''

''Shut up Kelly.'' Matt smirked.

Gabby and Louie left the guys alone for a second.

''How is the recovery going?'' Kelly asked as he was making some coffee for the both of them.

''Next week hopefully. If my hip is recovered enough to bear weight I get to slowly start walking with crutches.''

''That is great and promising.'' Kelly said then.

''Yeah, can't wait to get back on my feet, it is just all taking so long and there are so many things I want to do for Gabby and Louie and because of me they can't and they are stuck here.''

''Oh Matt, really just stop it now. Gabby and Louie love you and they are just happy to be save as a family. I am sure about that.''

''Okay, I was just thinking of taking the away on a trip, it was actually what I promised right before the car hit me. I still really want to. I wanted to bond as a family but it did not happen and I still want to make it up.''

''You still can.''

Louie suddenly came walking in and gave a drawing to Kelly.

''Hey, not for me?'' Matt teased the boy.

''Later!'' He promised and he ran away then. Kelly showed it to Matt and Matt just smiled.

''That is great, it is really great that he is warming up to you.''

''Yeah and Gabby is such a good mom for him. Me and Jay were supposed to take him and I am glad she was honest about wanting Antonio there.''

''Yeah, I know it is bad I put them both in danger, cause she looks out for him so much.''

''But you are also doing a great job at keeping them save and after today it should all be over.''

Matt nodded, hoped that as well.

Later that afternoon, Gabby and Matt sat together, ready to talk with Susan. Jay was standing in the corner while Antonio and Kelly had taken Louie away to the park. In case Susan did something weird or was the whole person behind this and had to be arrested, they did not want him around and they trusted Kelly and Antonio to keep him safe.

''It is going to be okay. I am sure she can either tell us who is behind it or it's her.''

''You are still so determined of that.'

''Because I am sure I am right.'' Gabby huffed.

''Let's not tell her about the engagement. Might be a slap in the face after she tried to help us.''

Gabby wanted to object but the doorbell rang.

Soon they had to stop caressing their hands because Susan came in.

''Hey how are you guys doing?''

''Alright.'' Gabby said curtly.

''Saw Louie was in the park on the way here. Glad he is having a good time here.''

''Would be easier if nobody was behind us.'' Matt mumbled.

''I have had a lot of guys looking out for the black golf.'' She said then.

''But it might not be a golf-'' Gabby frowned.

''How do you know it's a black golf? It's only ever been stated it's a black volkswag-'' Jay was interrupted by Susan trying to change the topic.

''Nice ring you have got there, Gabby.'' Susan said as she looked at the engagement ring.

''Matt asked me to marry him again last Saturday.'' Gabby said triumphantly and something on Susan's face clearly showed she was not that happy for the engaged couple. Matt looked aside at her with big eyes as they had promised not to tell Susan.

''Congratulations.'' She said really strained.

''How did you know the car was a gol-''

''I have to go to the bathroom.'' Susan said, getting up and Gabby frowned at Matt, was sure of Susan having something to do with this now and Jay followed her closely.

''Yeah, go get the boy.''

Jay walked by and heard her say it, immediately grabbing his phone.

'Antonio, keep an eye on Louie! I think Susan has something out for him'' Jay said over the phone.

Jay looked as Kelly was close to Louie.

''Kelly!'' Antonio waved at Kelly, making sure Louie was okay.

''Louie was just holding my ha-'' Looking to the side, he realized Louie was gone. Antonio immediately called for backup on the radio, worried that something was wrong.

''Louie! Louie?!'' Antonio yelled concerned, he and Jay looking over the playground, the boy nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **NOTE: There we go, another cliffhanger because I know you love them.**

 **I hope you don't hate me for this chapter, at least it was very long and also had some Dawsey stuff! Please do let me know what you think by leaving a review and until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly and Antonio were running through the park, looking for Louie and yelling his name. Other parents were looking at them, surprised. Antonio kept looking around all the playground stuff and Kelly looked around as well everywhere, his heart beating in his chest. There was no way he was going to lose Louie! They had to find him before something happened to him. He could not imagine that someone would ever hurt a little boy but with Louie nowhere to be seen, he was so scared.

''Louie!'' Kelly kept yelling his name, hoping that he would find him as soon as possible and that it had just been a mistake.

''Anything wrong?'' One of the women standing there with her toddler asked but Kelly pushed past her. Suddenly he saw a curious face looking at him from under the slide.

''Oh there you are!'' Kelly sighed relieved and he looked with a frown then at the man trying to grab Louie, Antonio tackling him to the ground and slapping the handcuffs on him.

Kelly pulled Louie in his arms, so happy to see Louie. He was so glad that boy was okay. He was sure he had just been in time before the man had taken him away and he was just so glad to see him.

Louie was instead laughing though, Kelly just glad to hear that.

''Hideseek!'' Louie laughed then and Kelly let go of a nervous laugh, laughing because he was so glad because Louie was not scared because of what happened.

''Come on, you take Louie back to Gabby and Matt. I am waiting for back up to take away this guy and I will join you. Jay has Susan.''

Slowly Kelly nodded and he kept holding Louie. Louie started to kick a bit, wanting to walk himself but Kelly was too worried to let him go form his arms now, even though they were sure that nothing was going to happen anymore as they had arrested them, he wanted to make sure, it was not sure if Susan had no other people working for her and out there for them, he wanted to be sure.

Soon he was inside the apartment, Jay having Susan cuffed and waiting for back off.

Gabby immediately pushed past Jay when she saw Kelly .

''Oh, Louie!'' She sighed so glad to see him, taking the boy from Kelly and into her arm. Louie smiled.

''Fun!'' He said then and she sighed, holding him close, so glad that there was really nothing wrong with him and that he was not even scared or worried.

''We got him just in time, Antonio arrested the man, he is coming here to help with Susan as soon as police took the man that was working with Susan.'' Kelly said softly to her and Matt.

Louie yawned then in her arms and knew she had to bring him to bed for a nap, probably tired from all the excitement in the park because he did not seem to know about anything that was going and didn't seem to care, he really just seemed to want to go to bed.

She didn't say anything to Matt, so angry as she walked to the children's room with Louie. Tonight, as soon as Louie was done with his nap she would go home, no longer being able to take all of this even longer. But it was because Louie was so tired and she really needed him to be okay, so a nap first would be good.

''I want to talk to her.'' Matt said then as he looked at Jay, him still making sure that Susan was not getting away.

''You turned me down, it was a warning at first, then I figured if I can't have you then nobody can have you.'' She laughed then.

''And then I survived.''

''You did and you got close me again and I thought I could finally have you but then you had to ask Gabby to marry you.''

''It seemed like a good idea to kidnap a toddler?'' He said angry, spewing it at her as he was so angry. He had never expected that she was so low and desperate.

'You refused me on the event, I gave you a warning by getting Gabby's car scratched up and you still didn't want me.''

''Because I don't like you Susan.''

''They tried you to stab you but the police knew because of Gabby again, always Gabby!'' She screamed and Antonio just came walking in, ready to help take Susan away when she suddenly started to laugh, angry, almost crazy and Matt shook his head as she was lead out of the apartment, couldn't believe what he had gotten into because of her.

In the bedroom, Gabby was putting Louie to bed and soon he was almost asleep in bed already, tired form playing in the park and she was just glad he did not have the trouble because of this. That he was not scared and that he had no idea that was going on. He had had no trouble with this all now and knew nothing of what had happened.

She walked onto the hallway, saw Kelly was just leaving, Matt looking sorrowful and she wanted to walk to the bedroom when he made his way towards her.

She was so angry. Even though she was not so much angry with him personally but with the situation that they had almost gotten in. if she had lost Louie she would have never gotten over it an she was just glad that Kelly and Antonio had been there in time so that he had not really been taken, because she knew she could have lost him again as a foster child.

''Gabby!'' Matt tried to get to her.

''Matt, not now, me and Louie are going home. '

Suddenly he tried to stand up, almost tumbling over.

''Matt!'' She said even more angry as she grabbed him before he could fall and he sat down again, rubbing over his hip.

''Gabby I am so sorry. I know this is because of me and I am so glad he is okay-''

''Louie almost got taken!'' She said angry.  
''I am so sorry Gabby.'' He said again, trying to explain it to her. He knew that it was not good that this had happened because he had promised to protect the family and Louie had almost been taken away. But they were safe now and Susan was arrested, just as the guy that was helping her but he knew that she was angry with her because of Louie almost being taken. He understood but he also was sure that it was not much that he could do about it. He had not chosen for Susan to come after him and gotten hit with a car.

''You trusted Susan and she is behind all-''

''Stop, I was wrong for trusting her, however, she was angry with me because I turned her down.'' Matt was getting a bit angry as well now. he knew he was largely to blame for this, but he had not chosen to have this happen. He had not chosen for Susan to come after their family and try to harm then.

''Look if I could chose I would be doing family stuff with you and Louie now. Getting closer as a family. I did not chose for people to come after us, I didn't chose for Susan trying to kill me when I turned her down and I am so sorry you could caught up in to this. I know I should have let you and Louie get away from me, but I couldn't because I love you.'' Matt admitted then.

Finally Gabby's anger seemed to break a bit. She knew he had not meant for this to happen.

''I didn't want to split up with you again at the risk of not being together again. We have been through setting our relationship on hold so many times and I did not want to do that again. I just want to be with you.''

''I want to be with you too.'' She finally said then, giving him a small smile, tears in her eyes.

''Come here.'' He said then and she sat down on his lap, burying her face in his neck as she started to cry, Matt caressing over her back.

''It's all going to be okay.'' He promised again and she knew that this time it was. She also knew that he was not to blame for this all and even though she was angry, she was not mad with him but with the situation. But the most important thing was that they were both okay.

He kept on holding her, feeling so sorry but with Susan taken by the police he really hoped it would be okay now again.

''Antonio and Jay and interrogating Susan and the other man now…and as soon as they are sure we are save, we are going home…and I am going to make this up to you and Louie.'' He promised in a whisper.

* * *

 **NOTE: Resolved the cliffhanger. I know a lot of you already expected that Susan was behind this and I hope it did not take away from the ending of the chapter. Next chapter we jump ahead in time a little bit to see how the family is doing then and if they can finally be a family.**

 **I hope you don't hate me for this chapter, at least it was very long again and also had Dawsey solving their problems at the end a bit more! Please do let me know what you think by leaving a review and until next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**9 days later**

Gabby and Matt were looking at the beautiful view that the deck of the resort offered. She was holding his hand, so glad to be out of the whole situation that had happened.

Both of them were just enjoying the nice weather and the sun and most of it, each other. After Susan had been arrested they had gone home for a few days but Matt had decided to still make the trip then. Last minute they had booked a few nights in this resort in Colorado to give them all some days away from everything and together, just what they needed.

''The woman keeps bothering the firehouse because she wants an interview with you.'' Gabby said as she was looking at her phone, saw all the texts from the firehouse.

''Well, she can keep on doing that because I am not going to do any interviews yet. Remember how this is going to be our time?'' He said with a smile.

''Okay.''

Here on the sundeck in the resort, she also didn't want to think about what had happened before. After 9 days, they were just so happy to be out of the apartment and out for a holiday with the family. Besides, even though they still wanted to get interviews with Matt, they were in Colorado for a holiday to get away from it all and clear their minds.

They finished the drinks they were having and clapped on his hand then.

''I am hungry and I guess Louie is done with his nap.'' She smirked as they could hear him playing with his toys over the baby monitor. Matt smirked and nodded.

''Yeah, let's go get him for dinner.'' Matt smiled as he got up. Gabby handed him the crutches he had put to the side and they made their way to the room. Even though his hip was still very sore, just as his other leg, he could put some weight on it and his cast was changed into a boot so at least he could get around now for stretches with crutches.

Gabby laid her arm over his back as they were going back to the suit they had booked that had a separate small bedroom attached to it for Louie.

They arrived there and Matt sat down on the edge of the bed to rest his legs while Gabby went to dress Louie.

''Oh be careful!'' Matt said as Louie jumped on his leg and he caught the boy jumping and carefully putting him down on his lap.

''I am going to get changed, look pretty.''

''You always do.'' Matt smiled before Gabby walked to the bathroom to get showered. Louie was still sitting on his lap and Matt needed to get ready as well, but knew he would not even take half the time as Gabby did.

''You hungry too, Louie?'' He asked then.

''Nuggies.'' He smirked.

''Oh you want to have chicken nuggets again?'' Matt said overly surprised. The past four days he had been here he had ordered exactly the same in the restaurant.

''Yes!'' Louie laughed with a mischievous smile.

''Well, I better get ready as well, because I am sure you really want them now.'' Matt put Louie down on the bed and got up then, struggling a bit as he got down by his suitcase to grab a clean shirt but managed.

Gabby was all ready now as well and Louie came running her way.

''Food!''

''Yes, I know you are hungry.'' She smirked as she straightened his shirt and they went downstairs then.

In the restaurant, Louie was in a big good mood and was laughing and blabbering the whole dinner. Gabby was smiling at Matt, so glad to hear that he was so cheerful. Even though he still had the big mood swings, it just did seem that now that their family was getting more stable and closer together, that it was seemingly helping him as he was just so much happier now. Gabby was sure that she saw him open up to Matt more now as well, even though he still pulled more to her.

After they put Louie in bed – Louie really wanting a story from the both of the and not wanting to sleep without them both reading one – but soon he was fast asleep and Gabby closed the door.

''What do you want to do tonight? We could rent a movie on our TV or test the Jacuzzi.'' She smiled then.

''Heard the Jacuzzi would be good for my recovery.'' Matt smiled and soon Gabby was in the Jacuzzi, waiting for him to join her. Matt sat down on the edge of the bed, sleeping down from his clothes as well and carefully getting in the tub as well.

Laying back, Gabby sat down against him.

''Are you okay?'' She asked concerned as he didn't have the boot on his ankle anymore now but as it was weeks ago she knew it was almost healed. She just wanted him to be okay after all that had happened.

''It is really fine.'' He assured her, holding her close as they laid together. He was just so glad that they had gotten through all of this.

The Jacuzzi was so great and they didn't want to get out, even over more than an hour.

Even though the water soon started to get cold, they just loved laying against his each other.

''By the way, there was an invitation for a political event for you. Asking if you wanted to do a speech.''

With everybody still thinking it had been done because of his political work, they were even more interesting in what he wanted to say as a politician.

''Hmm, maybe. I don't want to think about it now.'' He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. They sat in the big Jacuzzi just a bit longer before getting out and getting ready to go to bed.

Cuddling in the bed, Gabby kissed him on his cheek again.

''I really don't want to wait long before we are getting married, I just want to get married to you are soon as possible.'' She said softly then.

''I love the sound of that…how about we start planning it as soon as we are back and get married in September. ''

''That is in two months!'' Gabby gasped. Even though she really liked to get married so soon, then it was also good because it had taken so long now for them to get married that she no longer wanted to postpone it anymore. Especially now Louie was involved. She was sure they would love it at child services if he got an even more stable family situation and maybe they could adopt him together in the long run. Even though she knew he was a foster kid that he could still

''I would be back on my feet again so it would be the perfect time to marry.'' He said softly, ''It will also mean that we are married before my furlough is done and maybe you can work less so that you can spend more time with Louie.''

Even though Gabby was not sure about wanting to work way less, she knew that it was probably a good idea to spend more time with Louie.

''I mean, we can talk about it way ore another time, no need to make decisions.'' He yawned then, not because it was boring but it had been a long day.

''Sounds good. I love you.'' She smiled then before kissing him and putting the light out, hugging each other close, just so happy that everything was sorted out now and that it was really time now to grow closer together as a family.

* * *

 **NOTE: SO after all the intense angst for the family I wanted to give a more sweet time for them. It is not over yet – the story that being!- but I hope you like a bit more sweetness for the family and time for them to grow together.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and the Dawsey family! Thank you so much for reading and please do leave a review with what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**2 days later**

Even though they had to leave the resort today, they still had the room till 11 and decided to spend the morning in the pool tot ire Louie out a bit for the long car ride.

Matt was the first in the water, also because the water was very nice for his legs right now, as it was much easier to walk again in the water.

Louie looked a bit less sure then, standing on the side of the shallow end and looking at the water.

''Come on, get in the water.'' Gabby encouraged him.

Finally Louie slowly got in the water, walking through the water to Matt then. Splashing the water around he started to laugh and Gabby smiled as well, just glad that he was okay now.

Matt was standing on the deeper end of the pool and slowly started to walk back to Louie would not go to the deep end, but Gabby was close to him as well.

They spend the morning in the pool to tire out Louie a bit before they showered and checked out.

Louie was so tired now that as soon as he was in the car, he fell asleep.

Gabby started driving and smiled then, looking as Louie was so sweetly asleep in the back of the car. Since it was a 14 hour drive they would not drive all of this today, but they would stop somewhere along the way for an overnight, to drive the last bit tomorrow.

Matt had been right, this had been such a good thing for the family. They had finally relaxed with the whole family and even though it was not easy to just forget about everything, but she was also sure that as long as they kept together like this a family, she was sure that it was going to be okay.

Matt was making sure he stayed awake, feeling a bit bad that she had to drive all the way back because he could not with his legs right now.

But it was nice to be road tripping like this. Louie was fast asleep in the back but Gabby and Matt chatted their way through the hours of driving again, mostly talking about the wedding. They had a short stopover but Louie refused to leave the car and remained asleep, so they took turns.

Near the border of Nebraska and Iowa, Gabby was a bit tired from driving. Usually she and Matt could drive for hours but now that he could not take over driving for a few hours, it was a lot more tiring so it really seemed like a good idea to stop driving for the day and have dinner at a restaurant and go to a motel then.

''let's get out of the car for the day.'' She said as she stopped the car, ''I mean, if you want to keep going I guess we could drive on aft-''

''You are driving so you decide.'' He kissed her on her cheek.

''I am starving, you are probably too.'' She smirked then as she both of their stomachs rumble.

''Yeah, food would be good.'' He said then and got out of the car. Gabby woke up Louie and at first he seemed angry that she had interrupted his nap like this.

''Come on, we are going to have dinner and go to a motel then.'' She explained to him but instead he grabbed his stuffed animal again and shook his head.

''No, sleep!''

''Maybe they have fries – or chicken nuggets!'' Gabby exclaimed and finally he ran away towards the restaurant, towards Matt by the door.

''Louie stay with me!'' She said, not sure where he suddenly got the energy from. They quickly booked a room in the motel nearby and dropped over their stuff and went to the restaurant then.

Soon they were in the restaurant.

It wasn't a fancy restaurant but as soon as Louie had a plate of fries and chicken nuggets he was happy.

A woman suddenly came walking towards them and smiled at him, Matt not sure what she wanted.

'''Hey, I recognized you, just wanted to ask how you are.'' She asked then.

''I am good, almost back on my feet and will soon be back in politics.'' Matt smiled friendly, although he was faking it because he did not like people coming up to him when he was with the family.

''Did they figure out who did it?'' She asked.

''Yeah, but I can't tell you – wait why are you writing? Are you a journalist?'' Matt frowned angry.

''Yeah, I am reporting on a story here in Nebraska, thought when I saw you I could ask for your story.'' She smiled.

''I am sorry, can't you see I am with my family?'' Matt asked a bit angry then.

''Yeah, but I would love to ask you some questions.''

''Well, I really don't feel like answering them.''

''They are just a few question-''

''I am here with my family and I really just want to enjoy this dinner, with my family.''

''Please, I really need to get a story out.''

''No you don't, you need to sit down and mind your own business!'' Matt said so angry now that the whole restaurant was looking at them now.

''Matt.'' Gabby said a bit worried as she didn't want him to get angry at a reporter, knew it might only get worse.

''You could tell your part of the story.''

''You really want to hear about how that car hit me he? How I woke up in the hospital and thought it was somebody that heated my political views and work and then it turned out it wasn't because of my work as a politician because it was somebody that I worked and trusted. It was the woman that helped me become a politician and she couldn't deal with me being with my family. So if you don't mind, I would really like to have some time with my family now!'' Matt suddenly blew up and Gabby and Louie both looked a bit scared as they were not used to this.

''Ok.'' Was all the reporter said then and left them then.

''Great work, she is going to report this now!'' Gabby hissed.

Angry Matt threw his cutlery on his plate and got up then, getting his crutches before making his way out of the restaurant.

''Look, Fry!'' Louie suddenly said out of nowhere, almost poking a fry into Gabby's face.

To upset Louie not too much, she stayed in the restaurant with him, a bit upset when he also wanted to have dessert because she wanted to check on Matt, but as soon as he had finished his children's ice cream, they made their way to the motel room.

Opening the door, she saw he was sitting on the balcony.

Matt was still angry about the woman, but also feeling bad about blowing up like that. He really though he was okay but the woman digging for it, really made him angry.

Suddenly the door opened and Louie came running out in his pajamas.

''Hug!'' He said then and Matt lifted him up and hugged him.

''Goodnight!'' He smiled then, knew he shouldn't be angry around the boy. Gabby was standing in the doorway and gave him a small smile to let him know she wasn't angry

''I will be out in a minute.'' She promised.

Matt nodded with a small smile as she brought Louie to bed. She walked out to the balcony again then.

''Got you a doggy bag. Serves you right after barking at that lady.''

It seemed like he didn't want to laugh but he still did then.

''I am not hungry anymore.'' He admitted then.

''I figured. But you can eat it tomorrow for breakfast cause we won't take you out again.'' She said as she pulled the other chair closer to sit closer to him.

''Gabby, I am sorry.'' He mumbled then.

''It's okay. I don't like seeing you like that.''

''I am really sorry, I am not sure what came over me.''

''The last time I saw you like that was after the accident on the job and you almost ate the guy in the restaurant.''

''No you truly can't take me out for dinner.'' He sighed.

''Matt, I don't care about what the rest of the restaurant thinks, I just want you to be okay cause when this happens you are not you.'' She said concerned.

''I just, I thought I was okay but the woman bringing it up just made me so angry about the whole situation.'' He admitted then and she laid her hand over his and kissed him on his cheek.

''Matt, it is okay to be angry about it, you have all the right to be but you should have politely told her you weren't going to talk to her.''

''I know.''

''I know you know. Let's just try to talk to her tomorrow – I will do the talking – and try to get the right story out to her and she can report on it. In the version we want.''

He nodded then, knew she was right.

''Was Louie okay after my outburst?''

''Louie almost stabbed me in the eye with a fry after you left because I had to see it, I think he is going to be okay.''

Matt let out a small chuckle again.

''Thank you.'' He smiled then and they shared a kiss.

''And I am now going to get that bottle of Rioja from the fridge here in the room and we are going to sit here and look at all these stars – and you need to elevate your foot, who knows, maybe some blood will flow to your brains again.'' She said as she got up and popped his leg on the table and walked inside then to get the bottle of wine, Matt finally smiling again, hoping they could still set it right tomorrow.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here is the fourteenth chapter. A lot happened and I hope you liked it! Hope you especially liked the last part and how is this going to end now this might not come out well in the media?**

 **I hope you didn't lose interest in this story after last chapter, which didn't seem to do so well! Hope this chapter makes it up! Please do let me know what you think by leaving a review and until next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for coming back to read this chapter, I am a bit worried people are losing interest in the story while it is not over yet. So please do let me know what you think and if you still want to read more! (was thinking of about 10 more chapters)**

* * *

 **2 days later**

As Gabby woke up in the morning, Matt was already on the balcony with Louie. The boy had probably woken up early and he didn't want to wake her so he had taken him aside. Together they were sitting there drawing again and she walked towards the balcony then.

''Hey you two, good morning.'' She smiled then, Louie jumping up to hug her and Gabby kissed Matt on his temple as he turned then and kissed her on her mouth instead.

''Louie allowed me to play the elephant today.'' Matt said as he held up the toy. From the whole animal kingdom Louie always played with, he never let anybody but Gabby touch he elephant. So it was a whole new level of trust he had achieved.

Louie nodded and smiled then.

''You are making friends.'' Gabby said and Louie nodded proud.

''Come on, we should try to catch the reporter before she leaves.'' Gabby said then and they walked outside with their luggage, Gabby carrying it as Matt hobbled after her. Even though he still really wanted to help, even just walking with crutches wasn't easy so there wasn't much that he could go. By the car, after picking up some breakfast as the restaurant.

They sat in the car, waiting, until they saw the reporter and Gabby jumped out of the car, knew that Matt could not follow her quickly.

''Sorry, sorry!'' She said as she ran her way and the reporter looked up.

''We are so sorry about yesterday, Matt would really love to speak to you about what happened so you can report on it.'' At first she looked a bit surprised as Matt slowly joined them.

''How about we go inside for a coffee and I will tell you about what happened, then you can ask some questions. Just one thing, please don't report about what happened yesterday.'' Matt offered.

''Okay, that sounds good.'' She said then, ''I am sorry for interrupting your dinner as well.''

''It is okay, come on, let's talk about it inside.'' Matt said friendly and as he hobbled to the door, she held open the door for him, Louie waving at him, which made Gabby smirk a bit.

As Matt went inside with the reporter, she walked to the small playground right in front of the restaurant with Louie. She was sure this was more fun for him than sitting inside for the interview.

''What do you want to do first?''

He pointed at the slide and she climbed up into the tower with him, made sure he wasn't going to fall before they slid down the slide together.

Matt sat in front of the reporter. Although he was a bit nervous about talking about it, it was also good. It was better than the reporting story as it had happened yesterday.

''Okay, so forgetting about what you yelled about yesterday, please do tell me what happened.''

''Well, the car was not the first attack, but the first one in the hotel was stopped by the Chicago police.''

''That was the man with the knife, right?''

''Yes.'' Matt said, ''sorry, it won't be really good the story the way I am telling it.''

''Don't worry, I will turn into a cohesive story.''

''When we walked outside I didn't think about the danger and out of nowhere it was suddenly there and the next thing I knew was when I woke up in the hospital. That was the next day, after emergency surgery.'' Matt mumbled.

'''What was the first thing you thought after the attack?''

''I just wanted to make sure that my family was safe and that they were going to remain safe. That was all I thought about and wanted to make sure.'' Matt said then and Gabby smiled for a second, thought it was so sweet that he said this. It was true, as soon as he had woken up from the surgeries on his legs he had wanted to see Gabby and Louie as soon as he had been conscious to make sure that he is okay. It had been scary, she could not forget the image of him being hit by the car. She had run his way while police had seen it as well and come running his way and called an ambulance. She had been so scared that he wasn't going to survive as Louie was taken away by Antonio and they had waited for an ambulance. The knock on his head had knocked him out and even when he was semi-conscious, she had tried to keep him calm. It had been so scary.

''Are you going recover fully?'' She asked then.

''Yes. It is going slow because of both my legs being fractured, but I should be back to go on duty as a firefighter as well.''

''What do you think about the future?'' The reporter asked then.

''I really want to start doing work as a politician soon again, but I also need to keep focusing on my recovery because of my firefighter job….and there is a wedding to plan.''

''That sounds fantastic. Thank you so much mr Casey! I wish you and your family all the best.'' The reporter said then and Matt nodded, shaking her hand and she left soon.

''See, now she had a nice interview and people will know what happened, but at least how you want people to know.''

Matt nodded.

Soon they left as well to their car and Gabby started driving again. Louie was playing with his toys in the back as Matt and Gabby were chatting again. He had his legs up and she tried to drive a bit calm, worried to hurt him as the hours went on. They did a short stop along the way again and after that, they were soon engaged in a game of I spy with my little eye, although Louie seemed to spot nothing else than his toys.

Around dinner time they arrived back in Chicago.

''So where do you and Louie want to stay tonight?'' Matt asked then and Gabby smiled.

''I think we really want to go home.'' She said

''Okay, can you drop me off at my place, then I will see you whenever you two want again.'' He said then. Even though he was a bit disappointed he knew he would manage now.

''No I meant home, so our home. Your home for the family.'' She smiled then. At first Matt was a bit surprised but smiled then, glad that being with the family meant home to them now.

''That sounds good.''

At Matt's apartment they unpacked their stuff and Matt was glad now that even before all of this, he had made a small bedroom for Louie so he could stay over now as well.

Before they had gone to the event and to the hotel they had only been half a family, but now they were getting so close that it seemed like Gabby wanted to make his place their home.

Louie seemed to be in a bit more of a bad mood now and they expected because of the long drive. As Gabby and Matt were ordering in some food – the fridge had been emptied by Kelly as Matt hadn't been home after the attack and none of them felt like going shopping – while Louie was settled with some paper and crayons now.

He was still in a bit of a bad mood and instead of concerning about him too much and talking to him would only made him angry so instead they just left him to draw and calm down. It were the moments he seemed to need so Matt and Gabby left him in the kitchen and went to sit in the couch and as it was an open space living room and kitchen, they could still keep an eye on him.

''Are you okay?'' Gabby asked concerned as she could see that there was something on his mind.

''My hip is just a bit sore from the day.''

''You sat in the car all day!'' She teased him.

''Well the car was a bit bumpy!'' He said with his hands up and she smirked.

''Fair enough.''

''Hmm, are you sure though you want to make this home? I don't want to force you and Louie into anything.'' He said a bit unsure. Even though he would love for them to move in here but he also didn't want to force them.

''No, I think it will be good to really become a family now. How do we want to make a family of ourselves if we don't even live together?'' She said as he took her hands into his, looking in her eyes as he was hoping she was really being honest.

''Okay, then I will ask if anybody can give you a hand with moving your stuff.''

''We can do that ourselves.'' She said, ''Well I can.''

''Hmmm, I just don't want you to have to do it alone. I am sorry I can't help.''

''Matt shut it, you broke your legs in three places, you've got your excuse.'' She smiled then as he pinched his hands.

Suddenly Louie came walking their way and showed the drawing he had made, Gabby and Matt turning their full attention at him as he seemed so proud.

''That is beautiful.'' Gabby said as he pushed it in her hands.

''Great work!'' Matt smiled.

''What do you think about living here?'' Gabby asked as she lifted him on his lap.

''Yes!'' He said then, although Gabby was not all sure that he fully understood, but it was good to see him happy again after his pouting here earlier.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, sign that food had arrived.

Louie jumped up and ran away, Gabby following him laughing. Maybe they had not only bonded as a family, but it was also that he was opening up finally and they were just glad that they could finally give him a happy life. A happy family life.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here is another chapter. I hope you did like this one! Not sure if a lot of people are still into the story as response is still going down but thank you for reading this chapter. The story is still not over! What is going to happy to Susan now and is Dawsey finally going to get married?**

 **I hope you didn't lose interest in this story after last 2 chapters, which didn't seem to do so well! Hope this chapter makes it up for you! Please do let me know what you think by leaving a review and until next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

The family got ready to leave. Matt and Gabby were both very excited to see the people at the firehouse as it had been a while. Even though they were both of furlough, they still stayed in the loop with all of them and no matter that they were off for a long time now to spend with Louie, they still were a part of the 51 family.

As soon as they told Louie that they were going to the firehouse, he seemed a bit excited as well to see the trucks. Even though Gabby had brought him in two times before, he seemed a bit shy and intimidated by it all but now that he was opening up more to everybody, they really hoped he would have a good time as well.

Usually they would walk there but as Matt was still not very mobile, they decided to drive instead and Louie was pointing out things along the way. Gabby knew that they were passing past his home soon where she had saved him. Worried that he was going to say something and that she would have to respond, she waited as they drove past, but he didn't even seem to recognize it anymore, or at least wasn't bothered or surprised seeing his old home.

A bit relieved he had not said anything, they drove on towards 51.

Even though they had already told the firehouse over the phone that they had gotten engaged, immediately everybody swarmed them to congratulate them. Even though it was not the first time they were sure that this time they would really get to the altar. They were even already planning it as they didn't want to keep pushing it forward again. Now they were both still on furlough, there was plenty of time and they had already chosen the location. Even Louie seemed to be a bit excited as the most important job was going to be left for him, bringing them the rings.

As Matt and Gabby and Louie were almost being swarmed, Louie looked a bit upset and Kelly took the toddler's hand.

''Do you want to see Matt's truck?'' Kelly said then and he nodded as Kelly lifted him up and carried him to the apparatus floor.

''He is doing so much better.'' Herrmann smiled. Even though the little man still probably had a long way to go, he really was doing a lot better. He seemed to trust people a bit better now as long as Matt and Gabby trusted them.

''Yeah, he is slowly making friends with everybody. We are looking for a day-care for him now so he can meet some kids once a week and learn more socially.'' Gabby explained. Even though he wouldn't have to be there, they thought it would be good for him to be around kids his own age. With all of their own nieces and nephews being too old, there was no one his age he could be around with. He had missed some social development with his own mom, so they wanted to make up for it now.

''When are you coming back Casey?'' Cruz asked then.

''October. My furlough is over then and I should be fully recovered then.''

''Oh, you are coming back a married man.'' Brett said then.

''Yeah, if she still lets me go then!'' Matt joked.

''Come on, let's sit down.'' Gabby said then as she knew it was a bit sore to keep standing up for Matt because of his hip and femur. They made their way to the common room and sat down.

Kelly and Louie came walking back then but instead of Kelly walking with Louie now, Louie was pulling Kelly forward, which made them chuckle, but also happy that he was opening up more. The afternoon was spend with 51 and they went home when they got a call and it was time for dinner for them.

After dinner they played with Louie, not watching the time and it was way past bed time for him then and as they put him to bed, he laid in bed but barely 3 seconds later he came to see them again.

''Stowwy?'' Louie asked as he came running up with one of his children books. Gabby wanted to say no at first but his pout was so convincing she could no longer say no.

''Yes, ofcourse.'' She said as he sat down between the and she and Matt kept both reading some of the sentences, Louie happily going back to his own room

They had been home for a few days now and Kelly had helped them with moving Gabby and Louie's stuff out. Even though they had had a great time and it had been a nice home in the small apartment, it was nice to really be together as well.

After that they sat down to watch the sports match. Gabby was happy to be here but she still felt like something was wrong.

''Susan's trial is starting soon.'' She said softly as she wondered if that was on his mind.

''I am really not looking forward to it.'' Matt admitted then.

''Well that is not surprising. But it will be good to go through. She will be locked up and won't get near the family again.'' Gabby said then and he nodded. She got up and walked to the kitchen, getting some more bites to watch the match.

Even though she wasn't that much into sports, she loved spending match nights with him like this.

After the match and they get up to go to bed. Matts crutches were so far aside she grabbed him instead, holding him close.

''I got you.''

''You always have me.'' He said with a smile as he was slowly walked to the bedroom, Gabby holding her arm around him.

In the bedroom he sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs a bit sore but smiling at Gabby then.

''I guess you are right, that I should start again with the political events.'

''You can't keep avoiding it forever, you are an Alderman.'' Gabby said as she was undressing to get ready for bed, Matt as well.

''Well, I am not sure yet.'' He said as he stripped his pants down his legs.

She looked at the two big scars on the sides of his legs, one on his thigh and the other on his hip. She knew it had been a lot recently.

''I know it has been hard but you know it was Susan. Matt, you were doing so great in your political career and I know it has been hard but I know you are such a good Alderman and you shouldn't waste it.'' She said then.

''Well they managed without me.'' He argued.

''Matt shut up, it is beyond me how this city has not gone up in flames without lieutenant Casey and how it is still stable without Alderman Casey.'' She said as she put on her nightgown, handing Matt his pajamas from the closet as well.

He gave her small smile as she knew he was right but he was also just not sure, worried about what was going to happen and he had no idea what to do with it now.

''Hey, you do not need to worry or decide about it today. Or tomorrow, because tomorrow we are going to look for a daycare for Louie.'' She said a she climbed onto the bed behind Matt, grabbed his shoulders and started to rub over his back.

''Hmm, that sounds good…feels good too.'' He smiled, turning around a bit as he kissed her.

''I am just wondering how Louie is going to do tomorrow, I am so nervous.'' She admitted then as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer until she sat almost on his lap.

''He is going to do great, I am sure. He even went with Kelly today, he is doing better and better, it is really going to be okay!'' He assured her.

''I know but I am nervous, what if he is going to get one of his fits with the other toddlers?''

''We can't exclude him forever, we really need him to learn how to deal with the other children. Make friends, be a normal little boy.'' Matt said softly.

''I know, I am sure he is going to be fine, I am just a bit worried.''

''You are a worried mom.'' Matt smiled as he kissed her on her cheek, so proud of how she was being with him.

''Hopefully, one day, really.'' She said then as they soon went to sleep, a bit nervous about what was going to happen.

* * *

 **NOTE: Here is the next chapter with some catching up at 51 and worries about the future and what tomorrow is going to bring.**

 **Thank you so much for reading again. I hope you did like it and that you are still interested in the story and that you want to read more. Please do let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see!**


	17. Chapter 17

Gabby was holding Louie's hand as they walked into the daycare. It was a daycare close to them and they were planning to have him stay here for maybe two or three mornings in the week to get closer to other kids and to prepare him for kindergarten.

Matt remained a bit on the background, so proud as Gabby was walking with Louie. She was so great with him and even though Louie seemed a bit nervous, she was calming him down and talking to him slowly, which seemed to help.

''It is so great to have you here. Hey Louie, I am Kirsten.'' The woman said as she knelt down by him so they were on the same height and Louie looked away, shy.

''Sorry, he is a bit nervous and shy.''

''A lot of them are.'' Kirsten said as she shook their hands as well.

Louie kept hiding behind Matt and Gabby.

''Come on, go play.'' Gabby encouraged him.

Carefully he walked towards the toys then and even though he still sat away from the other kids, he started to play and Matt gave Gabby a smile as if to say that he had been right and it was going to be okay.

She still looked really concerned and he came up with an idea.

''Would it be okay to leave him here for an hour? We will just go have a coffee close to hear, to see how he is doing with being here?'' Matt asked then and the lady from the daycare nodded.

''That sounds like a great idea.''

Gabby seemed a bit hesitant at first but soon she and Matt left without too much fuss and as they walked out, Louie looked a bit worried but carried on playing then.

Matt and Gabby went to a small cafe close by and ordered coffees.

''Hey, don't be nervous, Louie is going to be okay.'' He told her as he laid his hand on hers cause her hand was shaking.

''I just want him to do well and make friends.''

''He is going to be fine. He is going to be three soon and that is no age to make an amazing lot of friends, but he will be fine.'' He assured her again.

''I know, I just want him to be happy.'' She said as she pulled her hand away from his and stirred through the coffee.

''He is happy, he is so happy every time he sees you, you really turned his life around.'' Matt assured her and she smiled.

''I am not the only one anymore, he is getting on really well with you now as well.''

''I love the little guy.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''you were so right about us bonding as a family.''

''I am always right.'' Matt teased her.

''Now don't push your luck.'' She warned him.

After finishing up their coffees they left to the daycare. Even though they were gone for barely an hour, Matt was pretty sure Gabby would have ran to the daycare if he wouldn't have been so slow.

She almost ran inside and much to her delight saw Louie was still playing, with even a girl sitting close to him, clearly sharing her toys with him.

He saw Gabby then and climbed up, running her way and hugging her legs.

''Hey, I am happy to see you too.'' She smiled as she picked him up.

Matt was smiling proud as he was glad that Louie had done well here. It was no guarantee it would keep going well but at least it went well for now.

''He did great.'' Kirsten walked their way and Gabby smiled so proud as she hugged Louie.

''Well, we will be back here on Tuesday morning.'' Gabby smiled then, was sure that he would be fine Thursday, even for the whole morning.

On the way home they stopped by the police station to say hi to Antonio, Louie so excited to see him before they went home.

In the evening, after Louie was in bed, Gabby just came back from a run, trying to stay in shape even though she was still on furlough for a few months.

''What are you doing?'' She asked as she walked into the living room and saw Matt was working on his laptop with his legs up on the coffee table. At first she wanted to get mad as she had only cleaned it this morning but knew it was probably better for him now.

''I was checking with the other alderman as I am going back to it next week, but ended up looking at wedding locations.'' He admitted.

''Hmm. It will be good when you go back next week.'' She promised. She sat down beside him and looked what was on the screen, saw he was looking at something for the wedding and he clicked it away then.

''Matt, there has been another letter for a speech. But I think you should take this one. I know you are nervous about starting again but the people chose you to be their alderman and want you to build their future.'' Gabby said then and Matt looked a big puzzled.

''Who is it for?''

''A high school. But Matt I think this would be good for you. Matt these kids are dying to hear you and it will be good for you to finally do a speech again. You need to get back into your political work. You got chosen for this and you can't let people down. I know it is really bad what happened but you can't quit forever.'' She said as she sat down beside him, grabbing his hand.

He still looked really unsure but also knew he was right. It was also so that it had turned out that he had not been attacked because of his political views and work but it still felt not easy starting again. He wasn't scared, but it just didn't feel right.

''You are probably right.'' He admitted then.

''You know I always am.'' She teased him as she put the laptop aside and crawled against him, laying down on his chest.

''I am so glad Louie seemed to like his try out at daycare.'' She mumbled then.

''Yeah, I am sure he is going to be so happy.'' Matt said then.

''Now I need you to be happy again as well too, Matt. I know that you are nervous about going back to work but I know you are not happy when you are not sure about doing this.''

''Hmmm. I know. I know and I know it was Susan. I am just nervous.''

''About the danger?''

''No, about not doing it right. I am worried I am going to make the wrong people upset again.''

''You are charismatic and nice and a great politician, so you will really be okay. I am sure.''

''Okay.'' He smiled then an kissed her on her forehead.

''Now I would love to show you what I looked at for the wedding, but you put the laptop away.'' He said as he poked her in her side, teasing.

''I don't want to move.'' She chuckled and he wrapped his arms around her again.

''Then, let's stay like this.'' He said as he kissed her on her forehead, cuddling together.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Louie had his first try out at Daycare and so far it seemed to be okay, but how is it going to go in the future while Gabby walked to Matt and he has to make plans to get back to his political career, while they also still have a wedding to plan!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. As I moved back to the Netherlands this week I didn't have much time to update but I hope you liked this update. Please let me know by leaving a review and hopefully till next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all, thanks for coming to read this chapter. Just wanted to let you know I really struggled with his chapter but I do hope you like it.**

* * *

 **One week later**

Gabby looked as Matt put his suit on. He was struggling a bit with the pant leg and the cast boot and sighed then.

''Never ever has this man wondered how to get a pant leg together with a cast boot and never ever had this man expected to have to find out.'' He said annoyed.

''You look great.'' She assured him, straightening his jacket just a little bit and his tie.

''I feel like an idiot.''

''You know you are, but I love my idiot.'' She smiled as she pulled him closer by his tie and kissed him.

They got in the car and she drove him to the big council building where the meeting was going to be. He knew there were going to be some discussions about a park close to the neighborhood where the firehouse was because they wanted to make more residences now. He knew it was going to be a big discussion, but that was probably the best way to get back into it.

At the place where the council met, he got more nervous and knew he was dragging a bit.

Gabby helped him out of the car, handing him the crutches.

''Go and be awesome.'' She smiled then, so happy he was getting back to work.

''Thanks for bringing me here.'' He said as he hugged her.

''Of course, I will just be at the coffee bar close by, just call me when you are done.'' She smiled, kissing him.

A bit nervous, he made his way to the hall where the council of alderman got together. It was the first time he was here again since the conference in the hotel and the attack thanks to Susan. Even though he knew it was going to be okay, he was mostly just nervous meeting all the other man again. Some of them had been in contact with him while he had been recovering, but he was still nervous. Especially because it had been Susan and even though that had not fully leaked out to the media, he was worried that it had fully leaked out.

The other man were already seated as somebody let him in.

''Sorry I am a bit late.'' He said, even though he was not really late, he was worried that he already had made a bad entry cause all the other men were sitting as well.

''Don't worry, let me get your chair.'' One of them said and Matt wanted to object, but just silently sat down.

''It is good to have you back, mister Casey.'' One of the other man greeted him.

''It is good to be back.'' He said then as he looked around, not so sure why he had been nervous.

After the meeting he made his way to the coffee bar close by, guessed he could grab a drink with Gabby but she was not there and he tried to call her, but she didn't take the call.

A bit worried he sat down, his ankle and hip throbbing a bit.

Hoping she would let something know soon he got himself a coffee, surprised when she came running just a bit later.

''I am so so sorry, the daycare called me that Louie had a big anger fit again so I went to pick him up.'' She said as she ran his way.

''It is alright.'' Matt assured her then, more worried about Louie than about himself.

''How he is he?'' He asked as they made their way to the car.

''He was asleep in the car, tired by the whole fit. Kirsten say he is still alright coming in later this week but I am concerned.'' She admitted.

''I am sure it is going to be fine. Gabby, it was to be expected that it is not going to be smooth sailing.'' He said as they got to the car.

Louie was asleep in the back of the car they got in the car. They kept silence as they drove home, did not want to wake him up.

At home Matt wished he could give Gabby a hand as she carried Louie to bed. He got his suit changed for something more comfortable and made Gabby a tea then as she still seemed a bit stressed when she came walking back from the bedroom.

''I thought he was doing so well.''

''He still is Gabby, it was just a little fallback. You know it couldn't all be smooth sailing.'' He said as he sat down. She sat down across from him and wrapped her hands around the mug and he laid his hands over hers.

''he is going to be fine, really. he is a little kid. he has tantrums, he has bigger and more tantrums than other toddlers, but it is nothing weird, Gabby. We knew he had behavioral issues but he is also already doing a lot better than before and he is going to be fine, I am sure.'' Matt assured her again and finally she gave I'm a small smile.

''I know you are right.'' She smiled then.

''I always am.'' Matt teased her a bit to cheer her up. ''I am also a politician, you know those never lie.''

She laughed then and bend over the table, kissing him.

Kirsten said it was because Louie was playing the a toy and another boy took it and it full set him off. it was a bit of an older guy.''

''Hmm poor little guy. I mean, bit more understandable than out of nowhere, not right, but I would be pissed too.''

''That is because you are giant toddler.'' Gabby mocked him and he shook his head.

''Try to make you feel better and it is still not appreciated.''

''Always is.'' She assured him, kissing him.

Suddenly Gabby got a call and she took it, surprised it was Kirsten.

After the call, Matt looked wondering.

''The boy wants to come apologize to Louie...'' She said a bit surprised.

A bit later they were by there by the door with a now awake Louie and he looked a bit worried at the boy that had made him so upset and his mom.

''What do you say to him?''

''Sorry.'' The little boy said then, Louie not really saying anything.

''What do you say, Louie?'' Gabby asked then and Louie nodded.

''That's a lot for him.'' Matt said softly to Gabby before she would push into another tantrum.

''I also know you brought something for Louie to make it up.'' The mom said then and the boy got something from her purse, handing a little bag with Candy to Louie.

Louie smiled now, even at the boy and Gabby looked excited, this was absolutely new for him.

''Well, next time you are at the daycare together, you better play nicely.'' The mom said then and they said their byes, Louie looking excited at his bag of candy and even waved at the other boy then.

They went back inside and saw Louie was playing now again with his toy monkey, having some of the candy. Gabby knew she should probably take it away before he would eat them all, but it was also just great to see him smile.

''This is great.'' Gabby smiled then as Matt wrapped his arms around her, so glad that today had not been a complete disaster.

''Well, do politicians ever lie?'' He said teasing.

''Hopefully it will be going well from now on.''

''I can't say that for sure, but I have a good feeling.'' he promised her, looking as Louie was happily playing again and hoping that he would keep going down this road.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Louie had a bad day at the daycare because he had a bad tantrum and Gabby had to pick him up, but luckily he seemed to do a lot better in the evening and maybe even made a friend while Matt went back to work.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you are still interested in this story. As Matt is now back at his job as an alderman, it will focus a bit more on how the family deals with everything together...although something will still leak out on Matt int he media which will turn things around! Thank you so much again, I hope you did enjoy but please let me know if you did by leaving a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**One week later**

* * *

Matt was sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to go but Gabby was checking her hair and make- up for the second time. He laughed a bit as she made a duckface to check her lipstick again and crunched the curls she had made in her hair.

''Come on, you look beautiful.'' He assured her and she truly did in her red dress.

''I want to look good for the pictures.'' She said, ''There has been so many media attention around you and I am sure people are going to want to talk to you and take pictures of you.'' She said a bit stressed as she was rumbling through her handbag.

''Gabby, you always look amazing and you will always. Have you seen me? I am in a suit with one leg in a cast boot. You look amazing'' He assured her again and finally she gave him a small smile. She looked in the mirror one more time, grabbing the shoes with the high heels to put on when they were there after driving - Matt still wasn't able to drive because of his ankle.

''Alright, let's go, we still need to bring Louie away.''

''Matt!'' Gabby said angry as she got some easy shoes for driving.

''What?'' He asked, not sure what he had done.

''Now I am even more stressed!'' She moaned.

''What, why?'' He asked, not sure what he had done to stress her even more.

''Because I am worried about Louie not being with us.''

''I know you are concerned because of Louie being with Christopher and Cindy tonight because he does not do well with strangers, but they are not strangers. He has been there for a month while you lived there and he loves them. It will be fine.'' He tried calm her down.

''I know, I am just concerned, I don't want him to be upset or have a tantrum tonight.'' She said then. it was also the first time she and Matt were going out again after everything thing that had happened but even though it was only a charity dinner, she was excited for it. it was also a big leap for him to get back into politics again.

They grabbed their last stuff together and walked to the car then. Louie was excited to go to the Herrmann's after Gabby had told him, probably because he loved playing with Kenny, whom was only a year older than him.

At the Herrmann's, they parked the car and got out to bring Louie away. They would come pick him up tomorrow as they were staying in a hotel close to the event. it was pretty far away from them and they also didn't want to pick Louie up in the middle of the night and Cindy loved having him over, even if he would stay the night. She had gotten his bed where he had slept in when Gabby lived here with him. They hoped that would make him feel safe and familiar here.

They were let in and even though they had to leave soon, Gabby was still nervous to leave him behind for a full night. She knew that Cindy and Christopher would take very good care of him, but she was still nervous and Matt saw that as they walked to the car.

''Hey, it's going to be okay.'' He promised.

They drove to the event, as it was very far away from where they lived even it was in Chicago, they were glad they had gotten a hotel. She parked car by the event and they would leave it here, take a cab to the hotel and pick up the car tomorrow. Matt was already out and walked around the car towards her.

''Just need to get my heels on.'' She said as she switched the shoes.

''I'd break my legs again if I had to walk on those.''

She chuckled softly before she grabbed his arm and they walked inside together.

Somebody took their coats and they were stopped for a picture then.

''Thank you so much for coming tonight.''

''It's a great cause.'' Matt said as he shook his hand and Gabby nodded as she really thought it was. It was to raise money for more free sports education and a new sports field in one of the lesser neighborhoods of Chicago, to keep the kids of the street and even though Matt had not been sure about getting back in politics, he had had this invitation a lot earlier so he had been sure not to miss this one.

Matt greeted some of the other alderman that had come here and they were seated at the table then. Gabby was sitting right beside him and so happy to be here with him. They seemed so glad that he was here and even though she had been worried about Louie, she also was glad they were having a night alone in the hotel tonight after what had happened.

The entrees were brought out while some speeches were held. one of the other alderman gave a speech about the importance of sports in these neighborhoods and she really hoped that they would raise a lot of money tonight as it was really a good cause.

The main course was put on the table and she chatted with the wife of another alderman, whom was sitting beside her. She was very nice and was one of the few that had been in contact with Matt and Gabby after the attack on him.

The spokeswoman of the charity got on stage now, thanking them all for coming and that she was honored some alderman had even come.

''See, told you you had to go.'' Gabby said softly, more teasingly.

''Oh shut it-''

''I am always right.'' She said, chuckling a bit and she knew it was the red wine.

''Oh you are not always right.''

''Watch out, you might be sleeping in the dog house tonight.'' One of the alderman joked to him.

''Guess we have to book another hotel room.'' Matt joked along.

'' Too bad I have got the credit card.'' Gabby teased him, grabbing his hand then and pinching it.

''Dog house it is then.'' He winked at her, ready for dessert.

Gabby walked away from the table for a little bit. She grabbed the phone from her small purse and called Cindy Hermann, even though she really enjoyed being here with Matt and it was a good dinner and event, she couldn't help but worry a little bit about Louie.

''Hey Gabby.''

''Hey Cindy, I just wanted to check on Louie.''

''He is doing great! We had pasta and then homemade apple crumble as dessert. He loved it. he and Kenny played with his toy cars all night and I just put him to bed. I asked Christopher to put the bed in Kenny's room, so I put them to bed together and I just checked - fast asleep!''

''Thanks so much Cindy, I am happy to hear it is going great.''

''It is nice having him here Gabby, you have a great rest of the night.''

With a smile, Gabby walked back to the table.

''Louie all good?'' Matt asked as he figured she had called Cindy.

''Yeah he is all good.''

''Your foster son?''

''Yes, he is staying with friends tonight. Just checked.''

''You are so amazing people for giving him a family.'' The woman complimented them and Matt pinched her hand.

''That is because she is such a great mom.

Later that night, they arrived at the hotel and made their way to the room. It was nothing too fancy but they were happy to be together.

Gabby checked her phone one more time but Cindy assured her again that Louie was fine and had had a great night and was fast asleep now and it made her calm down, glad that everything was going fine and that Louie had had a great night as well.

Matt sat down, sighing a bit as it had been a long evening, relieved to get boot of his ankle as it was time to go to bed and wanted to undress himself when Gabby stood in front of him.

''Hmm, come here.'' She said as she pulled him closer, taking the jacket and the tie of and unbuttoned his shirt.

''I like where this is going.'' He smiled a bit cheeky.

''I think we deserved this after all that had happened.'' She said softly, placing her lips against his neck, moving up then and kissing before she pulled him on the bed beside her, kissing and making out as they both got undressed, enjoying each other and the night.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Louie stayed with the Herrmann's as Gabby and Matt went to a charity event he was invited for as an alderman and even though she was worried, it seemed to have gone okay and they had a good night at the hotel.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you are still interested in this story. As Matt is now back at his job as an alderman, it will focus a bit more on how the family deals with everything together...although something will still leak out on Matt in the media soon which will turn things around! Thank you so much again, I hope you did enjoy but please let me know if you did by leaving a review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The next morning**

Gabby woke up beside Matt, his arm still wrapped around her. As she had to go to the bathroom she tried to get from between his arm without waking him up, as he looked so peaceful and adorable. They had had such a sweet night together but as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand on her way to the bathroom she was also glad she had a text from Cindy that Louie still was doing great, that he had slept well and they would see Matt and Gabby after they came back from the hospital, as Matt had some checkups.

When she came walking back he was sitting up on the edge of the bed, awake but smiling at her.

''Hey worried mommy.'' He said as she was still looking at her phone.

''Good morning.'' She smiled then.

''How is Louie?'' He asked he knew she had been checking on him for sure.

''He is fine. I can't wait to see him though.''

''Well, shouldn't be long.'' He said. Even though it could take a little while because they had to make x-rays but he hoped she would feel good as soon as she saw Louie again.

As they left the hotel, Gabby already wished that she could drive to the Herrmann family so that she could hug Louie again but she and Matt had to drive past the hospital sure as he had some checkups and even though she also did not mind going there with him as she hoped he got cleared to slowly start doing more on his legs again, she also really wanted to see little Louie.

She parked near the hospital so he would not have to walk so far because it was still hard on him.

As they arrived they were send to get x-rays taken of his ankle and his hip and they sat down, waiting and Matt just hoped that it would not take too long for the both of them.

''A picture from Cindy.'' Gabby smiled as they were sitting, waiting for Matt to be taken for the x-ray.

''Louie is having apple pancakes. He looks really happy.'' Gabby smiled as she looked at the picture that Cindy had send her and she wished she could already seen him. She had only been away from him for barely a day but she did miss him already.

Luckily it was Matt's turn soon and at the doctor had not been delayed, so his consult was in time.

''Hip is looking good, how his physical therapy going with that?''

''Therapist said it is going as well as expected. Still stiff and sore but getting there.'' Matt said then and the doctor held up the x-ray of his ankle then.

''Looks like it is all healed. I think it would be good to have you back walking without the whole boot to strengthen your ankle again.''

Matt nodded, a little bit nervous as he was worried his ankle was still too sore and weak. But he had walked on it from the X-ray to here and he knew he could do it.

''You can always use one of the sports braces the first weeks.''

''We will pick that up on the way back, thanks.''

''Just to give a bit of extra support, but I think if you take it easy, your ankle will be as good as it was before.''

''Can I go back to being a firefighter?'' He said a bit worried as it was not just his ankle but also his hip.

''I think so, it will be dependent on how well it goes with physical therapy.''

''Hmm.'' Matt just said. It was not nice to hear because he wanted to make sure that he could do that again. It was because it was what he loved doing most and now it was not sure because of his political side job.

''It will be fine.'' Gabby assured him and he nodded, trying to find something to cheer him up.

''What about driving?''

''Don't rush it, it wouldn't be safe.''

''You heard that, don't rush it.'' Gabby repeated it as she knew he was not listening to things like that.

''I know. Thanks.'' Matt said then and soon he and Gabby were on the way.

''Babe, I can walk a bit better, I can't run.'' He yelled as she was almost running to the car and he knew that because she really wanted to see Louie.

''Sorry.'' She said as she pretty far ahead of him now.

She stopped and grabbed his arm then, walking together with him as he was still limping on his bad ankle but she kissed him on his cheek then.

''Thought I would finally get rid of you if I ran away now.''

''Oh you would miss me.'' He teased her back as they kissed again, almost at the car then.

''Matt, you know the doctor said you should be able to become a firefighter again, right?''

''yeah, yeah, I mean he said probably.''

''I know, I can see you are worried.''

''Says the person that has been worried about Louie since yesterday.''

''Oh Matt, don't try to get out of this conversation.'' She said as she knew he was eating himself up over it a bit, as she was sure he was upset about this.

''He said probably, so I am going to try to stay positive.''

''I know, it will be okay Matt.''

''Yeah. Okay.'' He smiled then a bit.

They picked up the brace real quick and drove to pick up Louie then.

Gabby rang the doorbell and the door swung open. Louie immediately came running her way and hugged her legs. She lifted him up and Louie smiled.

''Did you have a good time?''

''Yes!'' He smiled and she knew she had been silly for being so worried.

''We had such a great time having him.'' Cindy said as she walked to Gabby and she was just glad that he had not had a tantrum.

''Fully back on your feet?'' Christopher asked Matt, glad to see the man walking without any aid now.

''Bit sore still, but it will be alright.'' Matt smiled, knew that it was really almost fixed now and that it was going to be okay and soon they could finally leave this all behind.

''Ready to go home, bud?'' Matt asked Louie then and he nodded. They thanked the Herrmann's one more time and walked back to the car then and got in.

At home Louie immediately ran to his bag and grabbed out a paper, handing it to Gabby.

''For me?''

He nodded proud and she looked at the drawing.

''I love it.'' Gabby smiled.

Matt was looking at them from the doorframe. Even though he had been teasing her about being so worried about Louie, it was also really cute and he knew that Louie could not wish for a better foster mother than Gabby. He had been teasing her, but it was amazing how much she cared and no matter what was going to happen from now on, this was already beautiful.

Suddenly his phone went off and he took it then.

''Kelly?'' He said as he was a bit surprised about his friend calling him. Usually that meant no good news.

''Matt, you are in the news. It got out that it was Susan. They are making up all sorts of stories about it.''

* * *

 **NOTE: So Louie had a great time with the Herrmann's, Matt is not sure if he can return as a firefighter just yet but it also leaked out who was behind the attack...**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you are still interested in this story. As Matt is almost back on his feet but also still has some worries, it will focus a bit more on how the family deals with everything together... and how will Matt deal now it came out Susan was behind it all! Thank you so much again, I hope you did enjoy but please let me know if you did by leaving a review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Matt walked back to the living room, so upset.

''What was it?'' Gabby asked a bit concerned.

''Kelly just called me, it got out that Susan was the one that attacked me. The reporter in Nebraska did not stick to the second interview.'' Matt said upset.

''Oh no.''

Matt looked so upset and angry and she hugged him, knew this was what he had been scared off. He still looked really angry and they walked to the kitchen, table just getting away from Louie a little bit, not wanting to upset him too.

''I hate that stupid reporter.'' Matt said. He knew he had told the reporter himself when he had gotten so mad, but she had promised not to report on it and now she still did.

''It is really unfair, she promised you not to bring this out in the press.''

''Yeah and I thought this was finally over and not it is all gone to shit again!'' He said angry, hitting his hand on the table and rubbing the bride of his nose then, Gabby knew he was raging.

''Matt, the best thing you can do is just get your own story out there.'' Gabby tried to calm him down.

''Yeah that is what you told me before and look what happened.'' He snarled and even though Gabby knew he just did that cause he was upset and tired but she didn't like it when he talked to her like that.

''Don't take this out on me.'' Gabby said a bit angry, ''I am just trying to help.

''I know, sorry.'' He said as he sat down, his legs still sore.

''Look, how about we arrange a honest interview so you can tell what happened. You can't change what happened but at least explain what happened without all the drama around it.''

''Okay.'' He said then, knew what she was saying was probably a good idea.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Matt was nervous as he sat in the car beside Gabby. They were headed to one of the TV studios in the city centre that was hosting a talk show on the regional channel.

He was pretty sure he was going to marry wonder woman as Gabby had arranged an interview with him in the talk show, although the host also seemed really interested in talking to Matt.

''You are going to do great.'' She assured him again. Louie was in the back with his toys. They weren't sure if they should take him but as he had been away with the Herrmann's for so long the past two days they decided to take him and with some toys and Gabby with him, they were sure it was going to be fine. They arrived at the studio and Gabby had his arm around Matt to support him a bit as they walked inside and held Louie's hand with her other. Even though Matt was nervous she was sure he was going to do great. He looked good with his hair and his suit and she was sure he was going to nail it but he was still nervous. They were brought to a waiting area of the studio and she was worried about Matt's nerves but Louie seemed to keep his mind off it by sitting on his lap and letting Matt play along with his toys.

''You have about 10 more minutes.'' One of the producers warned him. Gabby looked at him again, straightening his tie and wiping his hair back a bit.

''Smile, you will need to smile in the studio.''

Finally Matt let go of a nervous smile. She kept holding his hand as they counted down the minutes.

''Come on, you are going to do great.'' She said as she kissed him on his cheek one more time and Matt was lead into the studio now.

He heard how he was announced, nervous as he walked onto the stage and shook hands with the host.

''Mr. Casey, please sit down.'' The host said and Matt did so, a bit nervous.

''How are you feeling?'

''Uhm...actually it has been going pretty okay. I have been recovering well.'' He said then, a bit nervous.

''That is great to hear! Back on the ladders saving the city again soon?''

''That will probably be a while, also because I am on furlough.'' Matt answered.

''Well, I am sure Chicago will be a lot safer again when you are there to save it. Now, about the news that came out yesterday, how do you feel about this coming out?'' The host asked him and Matt knew he did not have a lot of time to come up with an answer.

''I really wish this had not come out. For one, there is so much gossiping going on now, which is not right for any party involved, as well as me wanting to keep my personal life separated from my political work. I really wish this would have been kept private, especially for miss Weller.''

''Because she was your PR advisor, wasn't she?''

''She indeed was.'' Matt said, not sure if he liked where this was going.

''Well, looks like she gave you a lot of media attention.'' The host laughed.

''Believe me, I wish people would have not known my name because of this.''

''Can you tell us a bit more about what happened.''

''As known there was an attack first in the hotel and the man was arrested.''

''Right, yeah.''

''So we thought we were okay, we were at the police station and the man that was responsible for the threats was gone and we thought we were okay, we were about to go home when the car hit me.''

''And what did you feel when you woke up? Did you realize it was Susan.''

''No, I had no clue. I was just really glad that my family was okay. We took shelter somewhere outside of Chicago and after suspicion of Susan, it was confirmed she was the one that had attacked me, or well, got somebody to attack me.'' Matt said, not really wanting to go into much detail.

''Right and your family was with you?''

''Yeah, so I knew they were save.''

''You family is your girlfriend and your foster son, right?''

''That is right, she is actually my fiancée now.'' Matt said proud, even though he tried not to get too private but it was something nice to tell after all that had happened.

''Oh wow, that is amazing!''

''Yeah, and with all good things coming up, I just want to leave this all behind. it was a scary and terrible time for me, for the family and I am really glad it is all resolved.''

''And I totally agree with that, thank you so much for coming in and the best of luck with everything.''

''Thank you.'' Matt shook his hand again and walked to the back. Gabby was waiting for him there, Louie on his arm and the boy half asleep.

''That was great!'' She smiled as they shared a kiss.

''Maybe I should become a media personality instead then, we could get our own soap, keeping up with the Casey's.'' Matt joked as they were leaving to go home.

''I am not a Casey.''

''Yet.'' He teased her back.

''Don't push your luck now.'' She smiled as they were walking out of the studio to the car. They got in the car, Louie now asleep in the back of the car. As Gabby was driving, he checked his phone, had a lot of texts from friends and family that he had done great in the interview.

After putting Louie in bed they laid down in their own bed as well, watching the interview which they had recorded on their TV there.

Gabby was on her phone in the meantime, looking around a bit what had been written about the interview.

''Well Matt, if you still want to get rid of me, twitter seems to love you.'' She said.

''Huh?'''

''The girls on twitter love you.'' She smirked. ''They are swooning over you.''

''Oh really? Hmm, I might consider it. Any marriage proposals for me?'' He teased her.

''yeah, but you are all mine and I am not letting you go.'' She said as she put the phone aside and snuggled up with him, kissing him on his face again and with her arms wrapped around him.

''I don't have a choice about the marriage proposals?''

''No!'' She smiled and he kissed her on top of her head.

''I am glad, cause because there is only one woman I want to marry and her name is Gabriela Dawson.''

''And I think she only wants to marry you.'' She said, switching off the TV as the interview was over and crawling back in his arms. She truly was lucky to have him and he was lucky to have her.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Matt tried to get his side of the story out of the media and calm the gossiping down, but luckily he has Gabby to come up with a good plan.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you are still interested in this story. The story is going to have about 30 chapters in total - yes it keeps expanding I know! I hope you don't mind! I just keep having more ideas! Thank you so much again and please do let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A few days later**

Trying to get everything out of his legs, Matt was working in the physical therapy session, pushing the weights up with his legs.

''Alright, don't push yourself if it hurts.'' The physical therapist told him.

''Isn't it supposed to hurt a little bit?'' Matt said as he gritted his teeth, trying to get his legs up another time.

''Yeah but if I had told you that from the beginning you would pushed yourself into another fracture.'' The therapist shook his head and handed Matt his towel. Matt got up from the fitness machine and walked to his bag.

''Doing your exercises every evening?''

''Every evening, even little Louie is doing them as well.'' Matt smiled. Louie always joined him with a big smile.

''Keep doing that and I will see you in three days.''

''Sounds like a deal.'' Matt smiled and he shook the man's hand, walking out of the room then and heading to the bus to go to the daycare to pick up Louie. This morning he had been there again to play a bit and even though he had been very upset the first time, he really liked it there now and was starting to make friends there.

Louie was already waiting for Matt, holding his little backpack with the lunch box Gabby had made for him this morning.

''Did you have a good time?''

Louie nodded excited.

''Alright, let's get your jacket.'' Matt said and Louie ran to the wall where all the jackets were hanging. Soon they left, Louie holding Matt's hand as they were walking out. Louie was waving at Kirsten as they walked out.

Meanwhile, Gabby and Sylvie were out shopping for a wedding dress. In the one bridal shop they had been yet there wasn't a lot that Gabby liked, so they were on their way to the next one now.

''The interview with Matt was really good.''

''I know. I am glad he did it, at least he got the story out without too much gossiping now.''

''Yeah, it is probably for the best.'' Brett nodded as they arrived at the shop and pushed the door open.

''I hope Matt and Louie are okay now.'' Gabby was a bit worried about Louie being alone with Matt all day, even though he was getting better and better with her not being around.

''I am sure they are, they are probably having a ball with the two of them. One toddler and one man child.'' Sylvie laughed as they walked into the bridal store.

They looked around but Gabby didn't have to look long, as she saw a beautiful dress, exactly the one she had been looking for.

''I know, this is my dress.'' Gabby said and she went to fit it. In the fitting room Brett helped her close it on the back and looking in the mirror, she knew this was the dress and it made her even more excited to marry Matt.

They had been putting it off, broken up and come back together.

Looking in the mirror at her dress, she also kind off wished that Shay was here to see it.

But she also knew she could not dwell on that for too long and that Shay would be happy for her. She had always predicted that she and Matt were going to be married one day.

''It's going to be so great, finally getting married to Matt and Louie is going to bring the rings...it is going to be amazing'' She smiled then, tears coming into her eyes, but happy tears as she was so excited for the day.

Matt was working on his laptop by the kitchen table for the wedding when there was a knock on the door. Walking to the door he let Kelly in and was glad to see his friend, as he was honestly so stuck with everything.

''Hey man.''

''What are you working on?'' Kelly asked as he saw the coffee and laptop on the table.

''Looking at some stuff for the wedding.'' Matt said as he turned the laptop around.

''Need some help?'' Kelly said as he sat down with Matt.

''Since when did you become a wedding planner?'' Matt teased his friend.

''What, I like helping you out.''

''Well, Gabby is looking for a wedding dress, I don't get any input in the location, the music or her dress and her aunt already offered for the food so I am trying to think of other things.'' Matt admitted.

''What about the honeymoon?''

''I don't know if we are going to have one. We already went to the Colorado resort, the wedding is going to be expensive enough and we don't want to leave Louie with somebody else again after this all happening.'' Matt admitted.

''Well, you and Gabby should still have a special wedding night at least.'' Kelly said and finally Matt nodded.

''I don't mind watching Louie that night.''

''Okay.'' Matt smiled then.

Louie came running by as if he had heard his name.

''Kelly!'' Louie said excited.

''Hey buddy.'' Kelly said just as excited back, so glad to see his tiny friend again, so glad that he was opening up to more and more people.

Hours later, Gabby walked back inside, carrying her wedding dress in a large bag so it would get dirty and Matt could not see it. Louie ran her way then and she hugged him carefully not to put the dress on the ground.

''Hey sweety.'' She said as she kissed him on his cheek.

He tried to open the bag she was holding.

''No, Matt cannot see my dress till the wedding.'' Gabby laughed as she stopped Louie from opening the zipper. ''Come on, let's hide it.''

Even though she was going to keep the dress here, she knew Matt was not going to look at it before the wedding, so instead of having somebody else look after it, they were just going to put in the study.

Louie walked with her and as they were in the study she pointed at the door and Louie ran to close it.

''You can see it.'' She said as she unzipped the bag around the dress and showed it to Louie.

He looked excited at the big dress and smiled then.

''You like it?''

He kinda shrugged then and smiled again then.

''Cake!''

''Yes, we are going to have cake! and there is going to be music and we are going to have a great time!'' She promised him. ''And you are going to bring us the rings, right?''

''Yes!'' He said then, excited and there was a knock on the door, Matt carefully looking inside.

''Can I c-''

''no, no no!'' Louie said, pushing Matt out.

Gabby laughed loud and walked out of the office then, closing the door.

''He is right, you can't see my dress yet.'' She said as she grabbed his hand, walking to the living room together, Louie running out in front of them.

''What did you came to tell us?'' She asked curious.

''I just wanted to say I can't wait to get married to you.'' Matt said as he sat down with her in the living room again.

''Oh, that's why you nearly barged in just now?''

''Maybe I just can't wait to see you in your wedding dress.'' Matt smiled then and kissed her. Holding hands, they looked Louie was playing with his toy fire truck on the carpet, so glad that even though these things had happened to them, they had only grown closer as a family.

* * *

 **NOTE: So the family is coming together more and more and planning for the big day!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you are still interested in this story. Sorry about this chapter taking a while, I did not have a lot of inspiration, started a new story and was really busy! But here it is! Thank you so much again and please do let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A few days later**

''Hmmm you like it Louie?'' Matt said as he cleared his plate again.

''Yes!'' Louie nodded then and he carried his own plate to the cupboard.

''You want some more?'' Gabby asked and Louie nodded as he carried his plate, Gabby getting up as well and putting some more on, bringing it back to the table for him then.

It was great he was doing so well with this as well, even though he had not been hard with food before, they were just glad as a lot of toddlers seemed to have troubled with that, but he was fine with everything Gabby made. There were wondering if it was to blame on his mom taking such lousy care of him that he liked almost everything now, but he loved everything Gabby made and he was not the only one.

''Can I have some more too?'' Matt smiled.

''Well you can get up yourself and get some more.'' Gabby smiled and Matt nodded. The whole casserole with the ground beef, carrots and mushrooms was so good and both of them were lucky to have Gabby looking after them.

Matt cleared the table then, doing the dishes as Gabby put dessert on the table and after that, Matt sighed deep.

''Cleaning the table again.''

''Well, yeah!'' Gabby laughed, kissing him on his cheek as they did it together, Louie just walking around a towel in his hands.

There was a knock on the door and Matt opened the door, letting Kelly in.

''just came to check how late need to pick you up for Susan's trial.'' Kelly asked by the door, looking as Gabby was trying to get the towel back from Louie but there was no way he was letting it go.

Kelly chuckled for a second when he saw that but also saw his friend was bit nervous as he mentioned the trial.

''Yeah, uhm, how about two?''

''Yeah I will be here at two then.''

Even though he had asked Gabby to come along, she was going to stay with Louie, not wanting to confuse and upset him seeing Louie there again, so Kelly was coming with him. He just wanted to get it over with as well and he got that Louie and Gabby did not want to be involved with it all again, it was time to leave it behind.

''I will be here then.''

''Thanks so much.'' Matt said and he meant it, glad that he would not have to go all alone.

Kelly left and he looked as Gabby was still chasing Louie for the tea towel.

''I am going to take a short walk.'' Matt said then, wanting to walk a bit more as he really needed to get back on his feet. he was nervous that it was not going to go well with his legs and that he could not come back to work at the fire department. He still had about one month of furlough left but he was nervous about it.

It was also great to clear his head with the trial coming up.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, will be back in a bit.'' He kissed her before walking out.

Gabby finished up the last stuff in the kitchen and walked back to the living room then, sitting down beside Louie as he was playing with his stuffed monkey.

They played with the toy trucks and his stuffed animals a bit until she knew it was time for him to go to bed. He had been to daycare this morning and clearly he was getting a bit fidgety and tired.

''Time to go to bed.'' Gabby announced then, Louie giving her a mischievous smile.

''No!''

''Yes, little man, another day tomorrow.'' Gabby smiled then and finally he put his toys away and walked to the bedroom. Gabby helped him change in his pajamas and walked with him to the bathroom as he brushed his teeth.

Matt was on his way back home after the walk. His femur was getting sore again after the long walk but walking around alone for a bit it was nice to clear his head a little, which was a bit hard something with Louie in their house.

He came back inside, back from his walk and Gabby called him over as it was time to put Louie to bed.

''Alright, just in time!'' Matt smiled as he walked to the bedroom as well and Louie handed the book to him.

''Do I get to read?'' Matt asked excited as he took the book, Gabby smiling because Louie was getting so close to him as well. Matt sat down on the bedside as well, Gabby laying her head against his shoulder as he started to read. At the end of the short book, Louie was fast asleep and as Matt put the book away, Gabby tucking Louie as well and kissing him on his forehead.

They walked to their bedroom as well, settling in bed to watch a movie. There was a movie they had wanted to see for a while but they had never gotten too and she laid his arms as they watched the movie.

After the movie Matt walked to the bedroom and as he came walking back, his legs were a bit sore after the long walk.

''Something wrong with your legs?'' She asked concerned as he came walking back.

''Just a bit sore.'' He admitted. He laid down again and she laid down against him again.

''You should not push yourself like that.'' She mumbled as she kissed his jaw then.

''I know, I just want to do well.''

'''Well look how well things are going, you are back on your feet, mostly, Louie is trusting you as well and we are almost getting married.''

''That is true, that is very true.'' He said then and he knew she was right.

Suddenly the door to their bedroom opened and worried she looked as Louie came running inside with tears on his cheeks. She sat down on the edge of the bed, Louie almost running into her arms. He was still crying and she pulled him on her lap, caressing over his back.

As he seemed really scared and clingy she figured that he had had a nightmare and she let him sit on the middle of their bed, still sobbing as she and Matt tried to comfort him a bit, but he was still crying.

Finally, after reassuring him with the two of them for a while, he did calm down a bit again and she lifted him up to put him back to bed in his own bed, but he started crying again and she carried him back to their own bed.

''You can sleep here if you want, but only for tonight.'' Gabby said and Louie nodded. He settled between her and Matt, crawling against Gabby and soon he was asleep between the two of them again.

Gabby gave Matt a small smile over Louie, the boy asleep again and finally seemingly feeling a bit better, she kissed him on his forehead one more time was he clinging to his arm and the stuffed monkey and they fell asleep.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Matt and Gabby are going well with taking care of Louie, falling into a more family life while Matt has a big day coming up tomorrow.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you are still interested in this story. I hope that you liked this chapter a lot as well and that you liked the interaction or our favorite couple with Dawsey! Thank you so much again and please do let me know what you think by leaving a review. Because I do now know what you think about the chapter and the story if you do not leave a review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so there were supposed to be some more chapters in between the last and this one, but I am just not feeling it anymore. Mostly because I am really excited about some new ideas as I have, other stories I want to work on and I feel like wave just gone through everything in this story and I don't want to stretch it out even more, so I am going to finish it up this chapter with the wedding in an extra-long chapter.**

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Gabby was pacing around the apartment. She and Louie were all done to go to the church where she and Matt were going to get married. Antonio could be here to pick her up any minute. She had gotten her hair done this morning and Sylvie had been here earlier to help her with her make up and the dress. After that it had still been a while before she had gotten Louie all ready, but he looked so sweet now. He came running up to her in his little party outfit.

''Oh you look so great.'' Gabby said with tears in her eyes, nervous for the big day but as well as happy that it was finally going to happen. She felt like she and Matt had pushed it off so long.

She straightened his tie then and looked in the mirror. Both of them looked so good and she couldn't wait to see Matt either. Louie looked adorable in his little suit and tie and he was so excited to bring the rings to them during the ceremony.

Finally Antonio arrived, looking in awe at his sister but knew there wasn't time for a lot of that as they had to be there for the ceremony in time.

''Ready sis?''

''Yeah. I feel like I am going to puke though.'' She admitted, nervous as she was. She and Antonio got to the car then, Louie in the back as they drove to the small church where they were getting married. She had gotten Herrmann to arrange it and even though he had messed up with Boden's wedding, he had been on time now.

It felt weird, that after all these years of turning circles around each other, making up, breaking up and even the last scares with Susan they were finally getting together again now.

They arrived by the little church, people already waiting outside, looking as she got out of the car and together with Antonio and Sylvie and Louie. She would take him into the church before the ceremony and sit with him and make sure that he would bring the rings in time. He seemed to excited, while Gabby was really just nervous.

''Matt here?''

''He was in time, Kelly got him dressed and all.'' Sylvie chuckled.

''Oh at least that is good.'' Gabby sighed relieved. Sylvie was fixing her hair just a bit more. Even though this had already happened this morning by a hairdresser.

''You look amazing.'' Sylvie assured her again. Gabby hugged Louie one more time, still really nervous. Sylvie took Louie's hand then and they walked towards the church then to take their seats there.

''Where is dad?'' Gabby asked nervous.

''You know dad, mom is just fixing up his suit and making sure he looks halfway decent.'' Antonio smiled, so proud of his sister and how beautiful she looked. Finally their joined them and everybody walked to the church to take their seats. Gabby was standing with her dad, nervous about it starting soon.

''You look so worried…and I don't know why.'

''I want everything to be perfect for me and Matt.'' She told her dad then.

Her dad chuckled for a second.

''You know that nothing with you and Matt has ever been normal or perfect. I don't think a wedding is going to change that.''

Gabby chuckled as well, knew it was true.

''Yeah, but we love each other so much.''

''I know you do.'' Her dad smiled then, putting his arms around her for a second and kissing her on top of her head.

''You will always be my little girl, but I know I am giving you away to a good man.''

''Thanks dad.''

Finally, the ceremony started now and Gabby walked in together with her dad. Everybody was looking at her but all she could look at was Matt standing there in his suit, looking at her with a big smile. He looked great as well and she could see the tears in his eyes.

Her dad gave her away and Matt and Gabby looked at each other, whispering softly a bit as the ceremony would start soon. Everybody sat down again and Matt wished that he could kiss her but it was too early now but he couldn't help but say how pretty she was. She always was beautiful but now she looked even more spectacular.

''You look so beautiful.'' He whispered and they stood ready then for the ceremony.

After the I do's and rings were exchanged, they shared a kiss and they left the church together with Louie to go to the firehouse where they were going to get their wedding pictures taken, the others joining them there.

They got their wedding pictures taken and went to molly's then. They got food delivered there and as they had kept the group small, they all fitted in there. After the reception, they had food together in the bar, sitting up some tables which they moved up against the walls after to start the real party and dancing.

Matt and Gabby had to do the opening dance and even though he thought he had finally had an excuse not to do the dance with everybody looking at him – he was not exactly a great dancer – Gabby had still really wanted to do the opening dance so while he was training to get back on his feet and his legs were still sore he also not fully back on his feet after the fractures but also knew that it would be nice to do the opening dance together.

''Don't stand on my feet.'' He jokingly told her.

The music started and they danced slow, Matt a bit careful. Mostly because he was tired because of the long day because of his legs still being a bit sore. But they had practiced the dance and it went well, Gabby dancing with Antonio then as Matt sat down for a bit to rest his legs, next to Louie.

''Having a good time, little guy?''

He nodded eagerly and Matt was glad to hear that.

''You liked the cake too?'' Matt asked then and Louie nodded even more excited.

''Well, you want another slice?''

''Yes!''

''Well, let's get another piece!'' Gabby smiled so glad that he had had a great time. They walked to the large cake and from the pieces that were left he cut off another piece for Louie and soon Louie was eating the other slice as well, sitting with Kelly and Matt.

Gabby saw that, but laughed at them as she thought it was so sweet.

The party was over at one as Louie was taken home by Kelly and Matt and Gabby went to the hotel to suite that they had booked.

In bed, they poured one more champagne, cuddling, so happy together and their wedding had been so good.

''To today.''

''And many more years.'' Gabby smiled, kissing him.

The next morning, they grabbed their stuff together again and left to go home. Kelly was there to look after Louie and had stayed at their apartment tonight so that Louie could sleep in his own bed after the long and busy wedding day.

They were a bit tired as well but it had been a long day so that was not as weird.

They got home as well.

''had a good wedding night – not asking for the details!'' Kelly said as he let them in.

''You are not getting any. Louie up yet?''

''No, he was so tired because of the wedding probably, still deep asleep.'' Kelly said then. Soon he left and Gabby walked in Louie's bedroom to see if he was okay. He woke up as she walked in, happy to see her and jumped out of bed, hugging her.

''Hey, good morning, I am happy to see you too!'' Gabby laughed then, surprised Louie was so happy to see her.

''Did you like the wedding.''

''Yes!''

''I am glad, come on, let's make you some breakfast.'' She said as she lifted him up still and walked to the kitchen, Matt already making some pancakes for him.

''Hey Louie, not as good as the wedding cake, but you like some pancakes?''

''Yes!''

From the pouty young little toddler that had been so scared of everything, he was fitting in with the family really well and he was a lot more open and happy now.

Gabby and Matt sat down by the table as well as Louie was having breakfast and they were holding hands.

Smiling at each other, they were so happy with their little family. Things were looking up for them and thy were sure that with this family together, they could go through everything.

* * *

 **NOTE: So this rounds off the story with the family being all together and Matt and Gabby finally getting married. So this was the end of the story! Thank you so much again for reading the whole story and sticking with it till the end and please do let me know what you think by leaving a review. Because I do now know what you think about the chapter and the story if you do not leave a review! :)**


End file.
